


How Many?

by Missheartofglass



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dani Clayton - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Jamie Taylor - Freeform, Lesbians, Loving Sex, Maybe some public sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pure Smut, Sex Games, Sexy Times, Smut, Strap on sex, a little bit of fluff here and there, lovers in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missheartofglass/pseuds/Missheartofglass
Summary: Jamie and Dani play a game, multiple orgasms ensue. Just a lot of smut really.It started one night when Jamie was being particularly cruel to Dani - yet cruel in the best way possible. Dani’s legs had been shaking erratically as she reached a long awaited orgasm, and as the blonde felt herself grow evermore sensitive, Jamie had refused to stop pumping her fingers in and out of her pulsating folds when Dani pushed her away. “One more,” the brunette had said to her, but one turned into two, and two turned into three, Dani’s whole body was limp and she was entirely warn out after going non stop, four times in a row.Jamie began to ask her girlfriend on the odd occasion, often just after Dani had climaxed and was quivering into her touch, “how many?”
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 73
Kudos: 299





	1. Movie night

‘How many?’ has quickly become both Dani and Jamie’s favourite game to play together. It started one night when Jamie was being particularly cruel to Dani - yet cruel in the best way possible. Dani’s legs had been shaking erratically as she reached a long awaited orgasm, and as the blonde felt herself grow evermore sensitive, Jamie had refused to stop pumping her fingers in and out of her pulsating folds when Dani pushed her away. “One more,” the brunette had said to her, but one turned into two, and two turned into three, Dani’s whole body was limp and she was entirely warn out by the time she had came four times in a row. Jamie had began to ask her girlfriend on the odd occasion, often right after Dani had climaxed and was quivering into her touch, “how many?”. The brunette would push the blonde over the edge as many times as she could manage. Six times was the record, so far.

-

“What do you fancy watching tonight then?” Jamie asked, not bothering to swallow the food in her mouth before speaking. 

“Grease?” Dani responded hopefully, her bottom lip popping out in a childish yet adorable way. 

“Again? Are you for real?” Jamie huffed in disbelief, they’ve probably watched the film more than ten times this year, and it’s only March.

“You love me,” Dani tells her in a stern voice, clearly very much wanting to watch the beloved musical. 

“Do I?” Jamie teased, laying next to Dani on the sofa and switching on the TV, caving.

They began watching, instinctively entwining their limbs together casually, but inevitably one woman was far more engrossed than the other, and as John Travolta starting singing in a raspy tone that made even Dani’s knees go weak, Jamie was growing to resent the man even more. Not only because she had heard him belt ‘summer lovin’ a bashful amount of times over the last few months, but because Dani always sang along with him, and when the blonde sung, her throat would stretch and her lips would wet, and Jamie couldn’t stop herself from her growing arousal as she stared and admired her girlfriend. 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Dani whined playfully after she sang out the last note with as much passion and vibrato she could muster. 

“I’m not,” Jamie replied nonchalantly, shaking her head and chuckling at her lover. 

“Then why are you laughing at me?” Dani retorted, though she instantly regretted doing so, not wanting to speak over the forthcoming dramatic scene - the remote was just out of reach, and she was too comfortable in Jamie’s arms to walk the short distance to the coffee table and retrieve it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jamie let the words spill out of her mouth as she said them, thinking out loud commonly occurred whilst she admired her girlfriend.

Dani turned with a warm smile in response to Jamie, shocked slightly by the sentimental comment - she’d been anticipating something much more sarcastic and ridiculing. For a moment she drifted her eyes away from the TV so she could place a chaste kiss on Jamie’s lips. The kiss was welcomed eagerly by Jamie, who wanted a more lasting form of contact, she whined with annoyance as Dani pulled away to resume her attention to the film. 

“Later,” Dani laughed at her girlfriends vastly growing libido. 

“I don’t wanna wait till later,” Jamie hushed as she wrapped her arms around Dani who was now lying with her back against her. She kissed at Dani’s exposed neck, and smirked coyly as the blonde hummed in delight, “we don’t have to move,” Jamie reminded her, drifting one of her hands from Dani’s hips to between her thighs. 

Thankfully they were in their Pyjamas, meaning Dani wasn’t wearing any underwear. Jamie skilfully adjusted Dani’s shorts so her pussy was exposed, the cold air hitting her sensitive muscle made the blonde gasp, “haven’t even touched you yet Poppins,” Jamie whispered playfully into her ear. 

Grease continued to play in the background, and although both girls were still facing the TV, neither of them had the capacity to focus on it. Dani mentally battled between staying attentive to both the film and Jamie, but as the brunettes fingers stroked long and hard motions on her already damp folds, she couldn’t resist closing her eyes and absorbing the pleasure.

“Hearing me sing turns you on then?” Dani jokes, her eyes still shut as she grinds her hips subconsciously onto Jamie’s hand. 

“Mhm,” Jamie groans, her own eyes rolling back in her head as she feels just how wet Dani is, “wait, why are you so wet already?”

Dani giggles, and although Jamie can’t see her face, she knows the blonde is blushing. 

“Dani?” Jamie teases, taking her hand away from her lover’s centre, Dani mumbles frustratingly at the loss of contact, “it’s bloody John Travolta, isn’t it?” the gardener laughs. 

Dani turns her head, remains in her position on Jamie’s lap, and nods guiltily, “I can’t help it,” she confesses innocently. She see’s Jamie furrow her brows and she raises her own, “you jealous?” 

“Hm, a little confused if I’m honest,” Jamie chuckles, it’s not jealous, or aggravated, she’s just purely amused, Dani is allowed to look, man or woman, as long as she doesn’t touch, admiring from a far is okay in moderation, “why does he turn you on?” There’s an overbearing coat of arousal in her tone.

Dani is helplessly stunned by her girlfriends want for information, yet she sees the familiar sparkle in Jamie’s eyes, decides to entertain her, “well, I dunno, obviously I’m not attracted to men but, I guess he’s an exception?”

“Fair enough,” Jamie nods, then trails her fingertips ever so lightly on Dani’s exposed torso, travelling south towards a building heat, “how many?” She asks with a mischievous grin.

“I haven’t even come once yet,” Dani defends herself, although the quirk in Jamie’s eyebrow matches erotically with the glint in her eyes, she’s definitely not apposed to indulging in multiple orgasms this evening. 

“Well, Travolta already got you started, so I think you deserved to be punished, just a little,” Jamie takes a moment to rub slow circles on Dani’s hardening clit, “don’t you?” the question slivers through the sound of a groan.

It’s the best kind of punishment, and Dani knows there’s no maliciousness by Jamie suggesting they play their little game, she thrives on how they’ve created this ominous façade for it, because in reality - it’s definitely more of a reward than a punishment. 

Dani swivels her head once again, kisses Jamie slowly and sucks to pull on her bottom lip, she has to lean away soon enough, can’t help but allow herself to respond with a throaty moan when Jamie thrusts a finger inside of her unexpectedly.

“You feel so good,” the words invade Dani’s eardrum, tickling her lobe before a slick tongue smooths over it welcomely. 

“Fuck Jamie,” the blonde breathes out, gripping her girlfriends forearm and squeezing harshly as her walls pulsate at a quickening pace. Her callused fingertips scrunch slightly as Jamie adds a second finger, the brunette winces as Dani’s nails scratch at her skin. 

The weight of Dani on top of her combined with the feeling of slick vaginal walls surrounding her fingers increases Jamie’s incitement. She yearns for friction, thrusting her own hips into Dani’s arse in a satisfying rhythm matching that of her digits. The collision of fingers into wetness creates a sultry sound, loud with moisture, they both moan into its harmonies and Jamie again starts to kiss at her lovers neck from behind. 

“I’m so close baby, don’t stop,” her victim wines, Jamie closes her eyes, a grin invading her wetted lips as her hand is swallowed by the immense suction of Dani’s orgasm. 

“Come baby, come,” Jamie encourages, ignoring the ache in her wrist, focusing instead on the way her name is panted in ecstasy by Dani. 

Like an ancient volcano erupting for the first in a thousand years, alike a stormy night’s ocean swallowing ships with it’s vicious waves, Dani comes undone. Intensity and lust and forever. Forever with Jamie. Forever in her arms. She wants to know this exact feeling, forever. 

With irregular pants that dare her to choke on her breath, almost suffocating her as gushes of blinding white light flashes before her rolled back eyes, Dani let’s Jamie guide her effortlessly through her orgasm. The first of many to come this evening. 

As always, Dani tries to slow game-playing Jamie, desperately attempting to stop her thrusts for just a second so she can bring herself back to earth. 

As always, Jamie denies her that luxury. Instead, she takes some pressure of off Dani’s clit, sparing her the pain - she’s not cruel – yet remains a steady pace within her. The blonde is throbbing. Her reddened vaginal lips are drenched in her wetness, her very own perfected response to Jamie’s deft fingers, she groans sparingly, gripping on the best she can to sanity. 

“Good girl,” the words sound like magic, the speaker knowing exactly how detrimental her voice is to bringing the receiver over the edge. Dani can’t resist Jamie when she says those two words. 

“JAMIE!” It’s a scream, undoubtedly overwhelmed, yet smothered in senses of gratitude and thrill. 

Jamie sucks hard behind her girlfriends ear, biting with a kind amount of pressure as the pulse of Dani’s neck matches the rapidness of her pussy, before she knows it her hand is drenched once again. A smile can’t help but sit comfortably on the brunette’s mouth, the blonde can feel lips curl against her skin as it happens. 

A break is needed, essential, this routine would be torture without it. They have a safe word, of course, yet it remains unused, both girl too proud and hungry for the other that it’s presence is useful in only silence and knowledge. Dani rolls her body over so her chest is flat against Jamie’s, “where do you want me now?” 

“Hm,” Jamie pretends to consider her options, it’s purely to extend Dani’s well-earned break, they both know what’s coming next, “sit on my face,” she orders. 

Dani does as she’s told, after removing her Pajamas – both to cool herself down and to pleasure her girl. She waits for Jamie to lay more conventionally on the sofa, her heat makes a rapid flashing appearance as she notices a wet patch on the material, then she’s straddling the brunettes face. 

“Ready?” Jamie asks, though she’s too impatient to wait for an answer, her pink tongue is tasting Dani before the woman can even register the words. 

Soft whimpers leave Dani’s parted lips as she grinds her centre down onto Jamie’s mouth and chin. Groans escape the brunette, vibrate against her lover’s clit, and with a following confident flick of her tongue, Jamie is making Dani cum for a third, and then fourth, time. 

“Stop for a minute,” Dani utters, she’s not sure if Jamie is ignoring her or oblivious to her begs but after two fingers suddenly hit skilfully at her g-spot she chants, “Jamie Jamie Jamie,” and is falling off the cliff of her fifth orgasm already.

“You taste like heaven,” Jamie whispers, her breath tickles Dani’s wet inner thighs, shudders ensue at the contact. 

“Baby I don’t think I can go again,” the blonde confesses, combing Jamie’s hair with her fingers as she settles and sits on her chest, puffing out her exhaustion. 

“Don’t wanna break your record tonight?” Jamie jokes, Dani would only have to come two more times to beat her record of six. 

“Not tonight,” Dani laughs at the eagerness in her lovers throat, a lighter giggle follows as Jamie runs fingertips lightly across her abdomen. 

“Wanna finish the film?” The woman beneath her questions, shuffling her eyes to the TV, which is displaying one of the final scenes of Grease. 

“Yeah,” Dani sighs, collapsing her heaving body onto Jamie’s. Naked and exposed. 

Jamie shifts her body, accommodating Dani’s position, she spoons her sweetly, feels herself subconsciously grind her own throbbing centre into the blondes bare arse, causing all shades of blush.

“I’ll return the favour in bed,” Dani hums, teasingly pushing her body further into Jamie’s heat.

“You better Poppins,” the brunette brings her mouth close to Dani’s ear, sucks hungrily on the earlobe she finds before growling, “or they’ll be serious consequences.”


	2. Turning the tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has Dani at her mercy during a double-date with Owen and Hannah.   
> Frustrated, flustered, in love, Dani decides it’s time to switch positions, asking Jamie ‘How Many?’ for the first time. 
> 
> Public sex, a fuck lot of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seemed to be a heap of responses to this fanfic! Very raunchy, very sexy, very fun.   
> Please feel free to leave prompts, suggesting ways/scenarios the girls play their little game.

Dani knew exactly what she was doing when she decided to wear a skin-tight, black, silk, dress to her and Jamie’s double date with Owen and Hannah. She knew precisely how tormented Jamie would be by the way the item exposes her cleavage, clings to her curves, and stops at her mid-thigh. So really, she shouldn’t have been all that surprised when one of Jamie’s hands began wandering up and down her leg as soon as they all sat down to eat.

“It’s so nice to have you guys back home,” Jamie comments, displaying an impeccably polished grin that shows no indication of the scandal and mischief hidden underneath the table.

“Well, Paris is lovely, but it’s always nice to be back in England, see you girls,” Hannah replies sweetly.

The conversation goes on like that, flows smoothly, in a way only old-friends can maintain. Owen distributes the occasional pun here and there, Hannah asks the girls about the shop and their flat, it’s all innocent and casual, a stark contrast to the erotic pattern Jamie sustains to draw on the smooth skin of Dani’s thigh.

“Fuck,” The blonde blurts out in a huff, the sudden feeling of deft fingers travelling to stroke her folds through dampened underwear both making her wetter and increasingly frustrated with Jamie.

“Alright Poppins?” The other woman asks nonchalantly, a teasing in her voice that only Dani comprehends.

“Yeah, sorry just – uhm” Dani has to bite her tongue, swallow a filthy moan that would’ve otherwise escaped as a response to her girlfriends calluses now rubbing skilfully on her clit, “indigestion,” she coughs out. Owen and Hannah nod at her, and once they divert their eyes back to their meals, Dani shoots Jamie a viscous look, silently mouths the word “stop.”

She doesn’t want Jamie stop, but the smugness plastered on the brunettes face is aggravating Dani more and more as time goes on and her hands are getting lower. Jamie is undoubtedly certain that Dani doesn’t really want her to retract her hand, the blonde thrives off having to be quiet - especially in public. They’ve dabbled in public sex a few times, learnt how to balance risk with pleasure, and right now, at the back of a darkened restaurant, under the eyes of oblivious friends, they have the perfect balance.

“You sure you’re okay love?” Hannah interrogates moments after she witness Dani furrow her brow in a questionable expression.

Dani nods hurriedly, panics slightly as she worries she’s given something away, but a casual comment from Owen about his food interrupts the intensity, takes all attention off of her whilst simultaneously allowing the blonde to become attentive to the way Jamie pushes her underwear aside and dips one finger into her soaking heat.

Jamie builds a slow and steady rhythm, cautious to be discreet in the way her arm moves as her fingers work their magic. A waitress collects their plates shortly after they all finish eating, and Dani locks eyes with her and is almost sure she can see behind the façade, or maybe even under the table. The blonde can’t hold on much longer, struggles to resist calling out Jamie’s name as she seductively whispers “you feel so good,” into her ear.

Dani wants to beg for more, for faster, harder, but Jamie won’t push her over the edge like this, not here, in front of their friends. If it was someone other than Hannah and Owen, it could be a possibility, but being found out by their two closest friends would be mortifying, and the fact that the couple feel like family to them just makes it damn right weird.

“I can feel how close you are,” Jamie sighs, slightly regretful with a tentative stroke of her fingers.

They’ve hit their limit, teasing, muffled moans, and both women desperately want to proceed, but they know that they can’t. Dani feels fingers slow inside of her and Jamie is about to pull out when, as if an angel is looking over them, Owen speaks.

“Another round then?” He asks, scooting out of their booth to make his way to the bar.

“I’ll help you, love,” Hannah offers, giving the other couple a kind smile before joining her husband on his trek for alcohol.

“You’ve got about 2 minutes to come or you can wait till later,” Jamie growls in a low tone the minute Hannah and Owen are out of sight. She knows she could just excuse them both for a moment, drag Dani into the bathroom and have her way with her, but this scenario – giving Dani a time limit, bringing her to climax in their secluded booth, watching her stiffen and struggle to suppress her moans of pleasure – is far more entertaining.

Fingers are back, deep inside her, and Dani has to close her eyes to contain herself. The absence of friends means Jamie can move more vigorously, every pump of digits encourages Dani to grind her hips downwards with greed and abandonment. Jamie masterfully hits at the blonde’s g-spot, her two fingers beckoning her to fall off the edge in a curling motion. The delightful sensation engulfs Dani, she buries her face in her girlfriends neck, muffling a scream as the brunette increases the pace of thrusts.

“Baby come on,” Jamie laughs breathlessly, encouraging her lover to release before their friends return to the scandalous scene.

“More,” Dani whispers, akin to a sound one would make if being tortured.

Jamie adds a third finger, brings her thumb up to add pressure onto Dani’s clit - she wouldn’t usually go for such an intense approach whilst in public, but she can see Owen and Hannah being given their drinks in the corner of her eye, the clock is ticking.

With one rather aggressive jolt, Jamie curls her fingers once more and gasps at what she feels. Not only does Dani squirm, coming onto her fingers as her walls encapsulate Jamie with rapid pulsations, but a sprinkle of fluid hits the brunettes palm.

“Did you just…” Jamie questions in disbelief, and slight awe, she giggles with the feeling of Dani’s moans forming as vibrations and tickling her shoulder as the blonde comes down from her high.

There’s an extra coat of red blush on Dani’s cheeks as she composes herself and faces her girlfriend. She’s never squirted like that before, “I couldn’t help it, you were going so fast,” her last few words decrease in volume and disperse as a mumble, Owen and Hannah are back, perfectly timed.

“You coming down with something Dani? Look a bit.. flustered,” Owen says with fatherly spirit.

She’s coming down from something alright, one of the most intense orgasms she’s ever had, but she daren’t communicate that, she just answers with “perhaps,” and shuffles in her seat slightly, squirms, as Jamie finally retracts her fingers and wipes them on her jeans… black jeans – shit, another thing to cover up.

They all drink, consumed in jocular conversation, and before they know it the restaurant is almost empty and nearing towards closing time. Dani and Jamie both say tearful goodbyes, knowing that their friends will be back in Paris the next day and they won’t be likely to see them for at least another few months. They’re soon set off on their walk back home.

There’s a puckish glint in Dani’s eye that Jamie notices only when they arrive outside their flat, they enter in silence and then the brunette pushes the door closed behind them, lets a puzzled expression invade her face, “what are you looking at me like that for?” 

“No reason,” Dani lies, and distracts Jamie in the only way possible – with a loving, tender, kiss.

They indulge in the sweet strokes of one another’s tongues in their mouths, hum happily as they smile into the kiss, causing their teeth to clash together. Each girl has a hint of alcohol on their breath, Dani can’t help but suck erotic motions on Jamie’s tongue and savour the taste. It’s a strange sensation, taking the brunettes wet tongue in and out of her mouth, but nevertheless congenial. This engagement is one of passion, love, appreciation, but Jamie is eager to flip the cards, throws sexuality and heat and arousal into the love potion, wraps her arms around Dani’s waist and squeezes her arse over soft silk.

“Bedroom,” Dani sighs into the kiss, reconnecting their lips immediately after speaking.

They stumble together through the hallway, Jamie clumsily flicks off the light for the night and laughs joyously as Dani tickles her neck with soft bites and kisses. The bedroom greets them with hospitality, sweet scents of lavender and home consume their noses as they both struggle to breathe in after a long and restless make-out. There’s still that look in Dani’s eyes, like she has a plan set out, Jamie doesn’t question it this time, the bedroom setting gives it enough context and explanation to satisfy her.

Dani’s dress was discarded somewhere on the way to the bedroom, a memento scattered in their home for Jamie to find in the morning, to reminded her of their escapades the night before. Jamie’s shirt was also ripped off, hopefully still in-tact, dropped onto the bedroom floor. The blonde hungrily reaches for the clasp of her lovers bra as they stand chest to chest next to their bed, she skilfully unhooks it and flings it onto the accumulating fabric pile beneath them. Jamie moans in tandem with Dani’s gasp as nipples erect instantly with the blondes touch, they once again chuckle into a kiss and let their lips roam and wonder the architecture of one another’s mouths.

Once satisfied with the kiss, Dani pulls away and suddenly pushes her girlfriend onto the bed.

“Someone’s eager,” Jamie teases, though the smug look on her face is replaced quickly with one of want and arousal as she watches Dani undo her belt for her and pull off her jeans.

Dani straddles Jamie on the edge of their bed once the item of clothing is discarded on the floor, she subconsciously grinds her hips down onto Jamie’s lap and moans gratefully at the friction. Any other night she’d be more than happy to let Jamie take her right here, make her come for a second time this evening, but not tonight, tonight it’s Dani’s turn to play games, so she takes Jamie’s nipples in a hand each and squeezes them hard. Jamie squeals.

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me tonight.” Dani orders, dominant and hoarse and god so sexy.

“Fuck yes I am,” Jamie breathes out, enamoured by the way her sentimental American can turn into a sex ravished goddess in a flick of a switch.

“You know, there’s something I’ve always wanted to ask you,” Dani states, relaxed, words lingering with faux curiosity.

“What’s that?” Jamie intrigues, smiling into her lovers burning touch.

“How many?” Dani whispers, leaning into the woman’s ear, her lips grazing skin before she’s sucking on an earlobe provocatively.

Jamie chuckles, “oh really?” It’s not something Dani has said to Jamie before, they’ve only ever played the game with Dani on the receiving end, it was new this way round, but anticipation was burning a path down to Jamie’s wetted centre, she deny her excitement. The tables have most definitely been turned.

“Yeah,” Dani hums, “I’ve been urging to ask… ever since I squirted earlier,” she laughs in a drunken haze.

“That was new,” Jamie comments, tilting her head back to give Dani more room to kiss marks into the skin of her neck, “pretty fucking sexy though.”

“Was it now?” Dani plays along, lifting herself off of Jamie’s lap so she can remove both their underwear. She stands in front of Jamie for a few seconds, lets the brunette gawk at her, absorbing how her lovers eyes travel up and down her body so appreciatively. Dani can’t stay away for long though, before they know it their naked bodies are entwined as their hands and tongues roam each other’s forms, adventuring, curious, as if this is their first time doing as such.

“God Dani,” is grunted into the air, thick with lust. Jamie can feel Dani’s hips bucking into her, and as a thigh slips between her legs, rubs at the most exquisite angle, she jerks and moans and bites and wants.

Dani can feel slick wet heat drip down the skin of her thigh, the anticipation of having Jamie putty in her hands for however long she can last sets a fire within her that’s flames ignite a certain desire she’s always eager to greet. With a smirk shot at her lover, a strain to take herself away from Jamie’s endearing gaze, Dani’s hand strokes past perfect breasts, across rigid abs, grazes over bucking hips, and her finger dip in between awaiting folds, “you’re so wet for me,” is whispered before a chaste kiss is delivered.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Jamie confesses, feeling her walls already clamping her lovers digits in place. The retracting tightness makes the sensation of Dani pounding into her increase her sensitivity, Jamie is bucking her hips erratically and, “oh Dani oh Dani oh Dani,” is chanted as the blonde teasingly strokes the pad of her thumb in tight circles around the hardening nub of Jamie’s clit. 

Dani is laughing at her softly, though it’s not to mock her, only to display her own disbelief. She can’t help it, doesn’t bother to contain her chuckling, because the way her lover is crumbling beneath her only minutes into the act is both mesmerising and dumbfounding. 

The blonde then curls her fingers, once, twice, three times and buries her head next to Jamie’s with a whisper of “come for me baby,” before Jamie is stuttering moans and losing all control of her hips and coming hard wet silk onto Dani’s fingers. The brunette has hardly stopped orgasming when she speaks with urgency.

“Don’t stop,” a hitch in her breath and a whimper escapes from the back of her throat “I’m gonna come again.”

Dani wouldn’t dare to stop, in fact she hadn’t been planning on stopping anytime soon, even before her lover had begged her not to. Tonight, Dani wants to show Jamie exactly how it feels in this game of control, how exhilarating it is to lose control over and over and over again, how enamoured you are by your lover’s control to disregard their own needs to instead stay attentive to you, only you, making you come undone as many times as you can possibly bare.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Jamie stammers, her movements going rigid as she releases onto Dani for the second time in a row.

“Good girl,” Dani hushes, brushing away sweat ridden hair from Jamie’s forehead and soothing her as she comes down from her spasms. She gives Jamie a moment to breathe, occupying herself by kissing at the red patches of skin her teeth had painted on the brunettes neck just this morning. Her lips find Jamie’s pulse point, it’s pace is slowing, she kisses it tenderly once before travelling her lips down the landscape of the love of her life, finding home in the way her head rests perfectly between quivering thighs.

“God Dani,” Jamie groans, simply from the prophesy that soon the smile of Dani’s lips will turn into a perfectly shaped o for a ravenous tongue to escape from.

Dani revels in the smell of slick heat, of the redness of Jamie post-orgasm, she tastes her with one bold long lick of her tongue. A few more careful exploration of her lovers heat, and then she’s pulling apart folds with her hands to create a larger surface area to delve into, “Jamie,” she moans with her lover on her tongue, both verbally and physically.

The way Dani eats Jamie out is an art form, a practiced dance of tongue on heat that tango’s with attention to a hardened nub, slow dances with the pull and suction created by a mouth. Soon, the brunette’s calm and collected demeanour is once again dismantled, and she’s coming hard on Dani’s tongue.

“How many more?” Jamie inquires, it’s coated in a type of dread only a woman ripped apart by her soul mate could conform.

“Baby,” Dani tuts, “I thought you said you were gonna be a good girl?”

Jamie almost rolls her eyes, almost, but there’s a familiar coldness placed between her thighs and she has to slam her eyes shut otherwise she’ll cry. Unbeknownst to Jamie, Dani had at some point reached into their top draw and retrieved one of their vibrators. The blonde knew the toy would wreck her girlfriend almost instantly, and spare her wrist the ache in the morning.

Her suspicions were well on their way to being confirmed because even before she had turned it on, Jamie was subconsciously grinder herself onto the vibrator.

Without warning, Dani slams it into her.

“Jesus fuck!” The receiver yells.

With a chuckle escaping her plump lips, Dani bends herself back down so her mouth can attend to Jamie’s clit whilst the toy pumps inside of her and strokes intently at her g-spot, “you taste so good,” she compliments, voice erotic and slightly more distracted than anything that had escaped her mouth thus far this evening. Dani’s tone is consumed not only by her hunger for Jamie, but by her own arousal too.

Jamie, of course, notices her girlfriends change in tone, “wait, stop,” she says urgently.

Dani does what she’s told, worried by the seriousness of her lovers demand, “you okay?”

“You, instead,” is all Jamie can say.

“My fingers?” Dani questions, confused.

“No,” Jamie grunts with frustration, she pulls the vibrator the rest of the way out, and grips Dani’s hips, places her on-top of her, shuffles until their centres are alined. She rocks her hips slowly, letting her pussy collide with Dani’s.

“Oh,” Dani stutters out in a breathless laugh, her hand travelling down to settle on Jamie’s bare chest so she can keep her balance. The blonde begins to grind herself into Jamie, the slick wet sounds inflicting a cacophony on moans, whimpers, and names to escape into the air in sweet harmonies.

“I’m so close,” Jamie warns, dragging her hand down her girls curves before placing a finger knowingly on the hard stub between Dani’s legs. She rubs deftly, the added pressure is something she’s definite will drag Dani off the cliff with her.

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie,” is sung out into the opaque air.

“Fuck Dani I’m coming,” is the woman’s response as they both jolt and grind into one another messily whilst their wetness mixes and flows and rushes throughout them.

Dani collapses onto the bed beside Jamie once they’ve both uttered their last incoherent words and released all they had left to release. She isn’t elegant about it, lets her earn body clamour next to Jamie’s, both hot and heaving and it’s heaven. They lay there, silent, enamoured, grasping at reality as the sounds of cars and people outside their window bring them back to earth.

“I love you,” Dani sighs, wrapping her limp arms across Jamie’s bare chest.

“I love you too,” Jamie laughs, she has too, this woman is nothing short of perfection.

“God I can’t wait to play this on you again,” the blonde chuckles, in a bubble of coy from how she had flipped Jamie’s tormenting little game against her, “oh, and fuck you,” she abruptly announces.

“What?” The brunette responds in an instant, offended and taken-back.

“For fucking me at dinner, poor Hannah and Owen, and I loved those panties.”

“You love me more,” Jamie teases, and it’s true, she kisses each of Dani’s closed eyelids before mirroring the expression and dozing off to sleep.


	3. The plumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex is great, until it’s not. 
> 
> It’s broken and the water is cold and Jamie can’t fix it and they have to call a plumber. 
> 
> A plumber that is young and handsome and alone with Dani. 
> 
> Jamie is jealous, Dani makes it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A response to a jealously prompt! 
> 
> Please keep commenting and throwing me ideas, I’ll try and work all of them into a story-line somehow. 
> 
> Enjoy another round of “how many?” !

Showering together is one of the newfound luxuries Dani and Jamie have discovered whilst owning their own place. There’s no pitter-patter of curious footsteps lingering outside their bathroom, no need to be cautious of time and jobs, nobody to interrupt them. It’s bliss, the feeling of one another’s bodies lathered with soap, sliding skin against skin, steeling kisses and maybe a little more.

The warm water is cascading down their conjoined bodies as they kiss soft and slow morning kisses, washing away all remnants of yesterday and coating them in readiness for today. It’s beautiful, it’s home, it’s warm – until it’s not. 

“Fucking hell!” Jamie groans, the warm flow of water on her back quickly becoming increasingly cold and feeble. 

Dani steps back, pulls Jamie with her so they can both avoid the unpleasant trickle of their shower, she too huffs, they have the day off, were in no rush to get dressed, or out the shower, or stop kissing. 

“Again?” the blonde questions with annoyance. 

Jamie leans back to switch off the water, grabs a towel for herself and Dani, thumps her feet carelessly as she makes her way out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. It’s happened before, the shower in their flat is nothing short of useless, but Jamie always manages to fix it somehow, she’s adept in many ways - and completely hates plumbers. So with a manic shift of her body against the cotton soft towel, she excuses herself as dry and throws on some clothes before returning promptly to the bathroom. 

From her position sat on the bed, a few metres away from the bathroom, Dani can hear tools clanging in tandem with her girlfriends grunts. Some noises are of struggle, some of frustration, and the blonde can’t help but giggle every time she hears Jamie talk to the shower as if she was expecting it to communicate back to her.

The brunette has been in their for almost an hour, it never usually takes this long, and Dani so desperately doesn’t want to have to intervene, but Jamie’s annoyance is growing rapidly and she’s starting to worry that her girlfriend is just going to make the problem worse. 

“Baby,” Dani sighs, now fully clothed, leaning against the doorframe of the still steamy room. 

“Don’t,” Jamie orders, she knows exactly where this is going. 

“I think you’re gonna have to give in this time,” the blonde laughs, rubbing Jamie’s back as the brunette kneels in front of the shower deflated. 

“Waste of time, waste of money,” Jamie lists, a routine of complaints that’s becoming somewhat a pattern in situations like this. 

“It’s our day off, come on Jay,” Dani persuades. 

“Fine!” The brunettes throws down her tool, aggression and frustration overriding her body, “I’ll call a bloody plumber,” she caves.

With a ridiculous abundance of reluctance, Jamie makes the call. She discusses the problem with him, squirming and cringing at how he mansplains the issues to her, and after a rather hostile exchange, she confirms a time for him to come the next day 

“3pm tomorrow,” Jamie calls from the kitchen to Dani, who is perched with a book on the sofa, “one of us can stay in the shop and the other can finish early.”

Dani smiles warmly, taking her eyes away from her novel for just a moment to reply with an, “okay baby.”

-

Their day off was pretty relaxed, consisted of takeout Pizza, crappy movies, and a vast accumulation of stolen kisses. After waking up this morning neither woman wanted to get out of their warm bed, untangle their limbs and get ready to open the shop. Though they had to eventually, after Jamie got a little too carried away with appreciating the amount of bare skin exposed by Dani’s tank top and shorts. Dressed and fresh, thought not showered, they opened The Leafling and got on swiftly with their work day. 

“Can I help you?” Dani asks a young man who had approached her at the front desk, she had failed to compute the tool box in his hands, far too distracted by the eyes he was giving her. 

“I’m the plumber.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Dani stutters, she roams her eyes around their shop in search for Jamie, spots her attending to a customer near the front window, decides it’s best for her to show him the way. 

They walk in an awkward silence up to the apartment, and Dani fumbles with her keys before letting the man in the front door. She was expecting someone older, plumper, stereotypically fitting into the plumber occupation - instead, this man was young, slim, and had a chiselled jaw that reminded her somewhat of Jamie’s. 

“Just in here,” she guides him to their en-suite.

“So I spoke to you on the phone?” He asks kindly, starting up the normal interaction for such a job. Dani knows he’s only being friendly, probably wanting to go over the details of the problem, but she stands rigid whilst she ponders on what to say. 

Herself and Jamie are cautious of who they make their relationship known to, primarily to avoid awkward encounters that they could go without, but this man has a glint in his eyes, a charm in his smile that he seems to be directing rather intensely at the blonde, so she decides to just tell him the truth, “my girlfriend, actually.”

He doesn’t even hesitate before responding with a simple, “ah okay,” no judgement in his voice, no discomfort, so Dani relaxes, goes on to explain the problem. 

Down in the shop, Jamie spots a regular, an older woman who buys bouquets for the care home she works in. The brunette smiles, expects to see Dani stood somewhere near her, approaches her herself and asks “where’s Dani?”

The woman looks up at her and shoots a trademark motherly smile, “she went up with a young man a few minutes ago, dear.”

Jamie quirks her eyebrows, an unwelcome burning in her chest as she takes in the woman’s words, she racks her brain for an explanation and laughs at herself once she realises it’s 3pm, Dani was with the plumber. 

“He was awfully handsome, a boyfriend?” The customer inquires. 

The brunettes face involuntary scrunches in response, “was a plumber,” she huffs out. The suggestion that her girlfriend had any relation to the man tells her one thing, he’s young, probably attractive (she wouldn’t know). Then there’s that burning back again, Dani is both those things too, this guy is indefinitely trying to chat up her woman.

Back up stairs Dani sits placidly in their living room, responding to the plumbers questions, grateful that he hasn’t asked for a cup of tea. He seems to have backed off a bit since Dani had elaborated on her relationship and living arrangement, she respected that, engages in friendly chatter with the man as he asks about how she met Jamie and how long they’d been together. 

It was unusual to her, to have such an accommodating response, especially from such a young and boisterous man, so the blonde settled herself quite comfortably as she reminisced on her and Jamie’s journey to today. 

The work day seemed to drag on for a painfully long amount of time. Jamie couldn’t stop herself from letting her mind wander to Dani and the plumber on numerous occasions throughout the day. As soon as it struck 3:45, she shut up the shop, didn’t bother to switch off the lights, and hurriedly made her way up to their flat. 

Before she even opened the door, she could hear the unfamiliar deep voice communicate back and forth with Dani’s. She heard her girlfriend laugh, rolled her eyes as she imagined what cheesy pick up lines he was using on her, and barged through the door recklessly. The situation Dani had explained was unknown to Jamie, so she decided on a soft and gentle, “hey,” and went against her burning urges to cuddle up to Dani and mark her territory. 

“Alright?” The plumber greeted the brunette, “all fixed, gonna leave it running for a minute or so to make sure the pressure is alright, then I’m done.”

Jamie nods affirmatively, can’t help her dominance from escaping her as she ventures into the bathroom to take a look for herself. Dani giggles as she sits on her own on the sofa and listens curiously to her girlfriend interrogate the man and his work. 

When Jamie is satisfied, she returns to the living with the plumber following anxiously behind her, pays him with a faux friendly smile, and bids him farewell. 

“Nice to meet ya Dani,” he calls out before Jamie nudges him further out of the door and passive-aggressively slams it shut.

“Nice to meet ya Dani,” the brunette mocks, a funny low tone in her voice as she imitates the man she was happy to see the back of, “didn’t wanna tell me you were off then? Just left me to fend for myself?” She teases Dani. 

“You’re more than capable,” Dani chuckles, before a squeal of surprise escapes her mouth in response to Jamie collapsing next to her on the sofa, kissing her neck hungrily. 

“God you look gorgeous today,” Jamie huffs her admiration, slipping her tongue up Dani’s neck and tickling her earlobe. 

“What’s gotten into you?” The blonde giggles, slightly alarmed and confused by the urgency in her lovers kisses. An unexpected clamp of Jamie’s teeth causes her to hiss in pain, “Jamie that hurts!”

The attacker instantly pulls away, “shit sorry,” she breathe’s apologetic, trying to catch her breath whilst stroking her finger gently over the red raw bite she’d left lingering on Dani’s neck. 

“George said he cleaned out our drain too, by the way.”

“George?” The brunette questions with an amused grin. 

“You’re jealous,” Dani remarks, the stinging in her neck making more sense at the revelation, “that’s why you didn’t wanna call the plumber, isn’t it?”

Jamie rolls her eyes at the accusation, though the blush on her cheeks confirms that it’s true, “I can’t help having such an irresistible girlfriend now, can I Poppins?” 

“He was really nice actually,” the blonde teases, and it was the truth, she quite enjoyed his company actually, “nice to know I’ve got options I guess.”

“Dick,” Jamie growls, both at the picture of the plumbers face in her mind and at Dani’s pestering comment. She stands up and makes her way to the kitchen, a bothersome essence to her strut that catches Dani’s attention instantly.

“You’re not seriously annoyed?” Dani says, dumbfounded, “was only joking Jay.”

Jamie doesn’t respond. 

“Jamie!” The blonde calls out, but her girlfriend only busies herself with the kettle and grunts something inaudible back at her. Dani storms towards her, feels a little guilty for upsetting her, yet knows there’s something unknown behind Jamie’s annoyance, “gonna tell me why you’re so caught up on this?”

“You should’ve come n got me when he came,” Jamie says with aggravation engulfing her raspy voice, “look I know you can fend for yourself and all, I respect that, but I can’t help being a bit worried when a strange man is alone in my flat with my girlfriend. Can’t stop myself from being a little peeved that I have to hear from a customer that my bird has run off upstairs with a stranger.”

The possessive tone in her girlfriends voice intertwines with one of care and distress, Dani feels herself swoon as she listens to how protective Jamie is being, “I told him I lived with my girlfriend,” she confesses as she wraps her arms around Jamie’s waste from behind, her head is rested on her shoulder and her breath tickles the brunettes neck as she speaks, “spent most of the time he was here talking bout you actually.” She hopes the confession reassures Jamie somewhat.

“Did you now?” The woman questions with a light chuckle, putting down the kettle to then turn herself in Dani’s arms, there’s a hitch in her breath once she discovers how close her lovers lips are to her own, how the weight of Dani’s body is pressing up against her and capturing her between forceful hips and the hard marble counter top. 

“As soon as I told him that, he backed away,” Dani says reassuring her girlfriend with a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

Jamie pulls away, locks her gaze with Dani’s, “and before you told him?”

“Well,” the blondes lips graze featherlight on her girlfriends, she pulls away slightly, still close enough for her breath to flutter a breeze against Jamie’s hair and mouth, “like you said, I’m irresistible.”

“You know what you also are?” Jamie asks rhetorically, spinning their bodies before Dani can calculate her motions. Soon she’s the one pinned up against the kitchen counter, trapped by Jamie, “you’re mine,” the brunette finishes, ravishing the light supple skin of Dani’s neck and jaw. 

“All yours,” Dani repeats, melting into her lovers greedy lips – the way Jamie swirls her tongue before biting a visible mark, soothes it with her warm muscle and kisses it proudly – how could she ever want to belong to anyone else. 

“I say we test out that shower,” Jamie suggests seductively, “you know,” a bite at Dani’s earlobe, then a dirty whisper of “just to make sure it works.”

So they’re back again, parallel to yesterday mornings position – naked, together, moulding their lips to form art of passion and desire, whilst warm soothing water smothers their bodies and washes away their pain. 

Pain – something neither girl shies away from during a wanting embrace. First, it’s the harsh slam of Dani’s body onto cold tiles, wet with condensation. Second, it’s the rhythmic scratch of Jamie’s nails drawing paths down curves to reach a place that’s wet for a different reason altogether. Third, it’s a sudden forceful thrust of fingers, making Dani squeal with pleasure. 

“You like that?” The brunette teases, hot lust lingering on her breath. 

Dani can’t do much else but nod her head, and trust in her lovers strength to hold her up as she loses all decorum. Her mouth falls open, grunts escaping from the back her throat in response to each and every one of Jamie’s perfectly timed thrusts. Her fingers have never felt so deep, and as Dani absorbs the fullness as her girlfriends digits curl her into insanity, her mind travels to the urge and need to feel even more. 

She comes. So hard she must collapse into Jamie and hold onto her for dear life. They wash off the beads of sweat that travel down each of their red hot faces, yet there’s no point in cleaning really, because as soon as they’re out of the shower and falling happily next to one another in bed, Jamie dares to ask – “how many?”

It’s no surprise, that Jamie wants Dani begging and reckless tonight. After being teased to infinity by the blonde, absorbed in jealously, raging at the chiselled jawed plumber – it would have been naïve to think that Jamie would just settle for some raunchy shower sex, no way she was settling with giving Dani only one earth-shattering orgasm. 

Dani’s nod is accustomed with eagerness, not anticipated by Jamie, but welcomed nevertheless. Before the brunette can pin her lover’s already naked body down, ravage her into the sunrise, Dani is reaching for the bed side table, fumbling and muttering to herself as she digs for what she inordinately desires. 

“One of those nights is it?” Jamie teases as she sees the strap on land on the bed in front of Dani. 

“Do your worst,” Dani orders with uncharacteristic confidence.

Jamie doesn’t have to be told twice. Hunger overrides her muscular hot body, and she doesn’t break eye contact for even a second whilst skilfully putting on the harness and adjusting the phallic toy deftly. She’s on a high, one that is mirrored explicitly by Dani’s hopeful whimpers, in an instant she’s gathering up Dani’s rejuvenated wetness, smothering the toy, and shuddering with arousal as she listens to how increasingly wanton Dani’s moans are sounding. 

“You’re so sexy,” Jamie breathes, not being to resist herself from leaning down to suck harsh on the blondes awaiting bottom lip. 

A playful popping sound ignites in the air as Jamie let’s go of the lip, she then darts her tongue inside Dani’s gaping mouth and hums teasingly at the moan the action receives. They kiss slowly, lathering one another up with their desire, and Jamie can’t help but push her hips down with remiss and listen to the string of delighted utterances Dani communicates in response.

“Please,” the blonde begs, placing her hands on Jamie’s bare arse and pushing her down so the toy collides with her growing heat. 

“Tell me what you want,” Jamie growls, kissing patterns into the damp skin of her lovers throat. 

“Fuck me, Jamie,” Dani pushes her down harder into her centre, “please.”

Satisfied with the woman’s begs, Jamie gives in. Adjusts her body so the toy alines with Dani’s entrance, and after a few smooth strokes of her out folders, she pushes in experimentally. Dani takes it, “so wet,”, and Jamie retracts and pushes back in, builds a tender pleasant pace and smiles coy and proud when Dani wraps her arms around the brunettes neck and pulls her down for a kiss. 

Their lips move in tandem with the thrusts just south of their bodies, Jamie pushes her chest down onto Dani’s and they involuntarily groan together as their nipples erect and rub against one another’s. 

When the kiss gets sloppy, and Dani grows to lack restraint, Jamie knows she’s close, thrusts- one two three - then there’s that familiar dig of blunt nails in her back as her girl whimpers, “right there, don’t stop,” before exploding with static emotions beneath Jamie’s pumping hips. 

“You okay?” Jamie asks sweetly, kissing small and gentle kisses on Dani’s forehead as she watches the blonde struggle to gain composure, “can you go again?” It’s a dare, yet somehow still cautious and loving. 

“Just,” Dani intakes a harsh breath, discombobulated, wrecked, “stay there for a sec.” 

Jamie keeps her hips still, follows her girlfriends instructions and lets the toy remain buried deep inside her. She continues peppering kisses gently across Dani’s face, ensuring she communicates that whatever she needs Jamie will give her. 

“I can’t,” Dani opens her eyes finally, laughs out, defeated. 

“It’s okay,” Jamie retorts innocently, accommodating Dani’s needs before her own desires. She pulls out slowly and tries to be as careful as she can, cursing at herself as she makes Dani wince from sensitivity, “sorry baby,” she pecks her cheek apologetically. 

Harness removed, game forgotten, Dani looks guilty and mutters a “sorry” in a similar tone to Jamie’s. She buries her head comfortably in the brunettes chest and feels comfort in the softness of her girlfriends bosom against her cheek.

“Hey don’t be silly,” Jamie laughs. 

“You’re really good at that,” Dani compliments, licking playfully at Jamie’s sternum from where she’s settled in her arms.

“Better than that pesky plumber would’ve been, I’ll tell you that,” Jamie retorts. 

“You’re still not over that?” Dani pulls away, looks up into Jamie’s darkened pupils, “I’m all yours baby, you’re the only person that does those things to be, nobody else ever has, nobody else ever will.”

Jamie grins, pecks her girlfriends lips innocently and chuckles. She doesn’t mean to sound so jealous, but she can’t help it, who wouldn’t be afraid of losing perfection?

“What’s so funny?” Dani inquires. 

“I just fucked you silly with a strap on and now we’re being all soppy and sentimental.”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” The blonde asks with an adorable amount of loving disbelief. 

“It is, yeah,” Jamie agrees, giving Dani one last lingering kiss before allowing her to doze off into a much needed slumber.


	4. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani can’t help herself from staring helplessly at Jamie as her muscles flex in the sunlit room of The Leafling, she also can’t help that such distractions cause her to kill a few plants. 
> 
> Plants are Jamie’s first love, Dani her second, after a torturing her all day at work, she decides it’s still not enough. A question of ‘how many?’ is accompanied of the challenge to break their record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is INTENSE. Very NSFW, so much smut, always a little fluff sprinkled in for good measure. 
> 
> Also... Jamie and Dani set up the Leafling in England right? Because when Dani goes back to the lake in Bly Jamie is straight there behind her in the same clothes... they travelled in America but settled down in England. I thought this was obvious? But people seem to have differing opinions?
> 
> Not sure why I started calling them wives in this chapter, deal with it. Teehee.
> 
> Keep leaving prompts in the comments!  
> Thanks so much for all the KUDOs too <3

If you’re going to marry a gardener, you must except that you will always come second to plants. It’s a lesson Dani quickly learnt, watching Jamie’s eyes bulge as she caught the blonde over-water or misplace a piece of greenery - Jamie will never, couldn’t even if she tried, love something more than nature. Not even Dani, and Dani is perfectly fine with that, she has wholeheartedly made her peace with it. 

How could Dani be angry when she gets to admire Jamie’s taunt muscles flex under the sunlight as she carries bulging plants or tips over-filled watering cans with little effort? It’s almost erotic, the familiarity Jamie has with nature.

She stares too much, she knows it, is reminded of it by Jamie on a daily basis. Dani has lost count of the amount of times she’s been caught by her wife, absentmindedly gazing at her with a lip tugged harshly between teeth, and she’ll smile innocently in response, because how can she not stare when Jamie looks like that? How could Dani ever concentrate, god forbid work, in the presence of such perfection? 

On numerous occasions she has found herself groaning with frustration, rolling her eyes so hard it hurt, because she’d made a mess in the shop simply because she’d given in to her habit of bubbling away into a trance, hopelessly enamoured by Jamie.

Today is no different. 

“Dani!” A familiar voice shouts over at her from the other end of the shop, “shitting hell you’re a murderer,” Jamie over-exaggerates, taking the long forgotten watering-can out of Dani’s grip and placing it on the floor carefully. 

The blonde, once again, had been attempting with all her might to get on with work, watering a fuchsia in this circumstance. It’s an easy enough task, but her eyes had wandered subconsciously away from the plant and found their way home to Jamie’s muscular arms. Once her wife’s stern voice had taken her out of her lust-filled daydream, she was made aware of the excessive puddle of water engulfing her sturdy boots. 

“Fucksake,” Jamie grunts, understandably aggravated by the over-zealous watering of plants inflicted by her wife. 

Dani feels air trap in her throat, she gulps, nervous, the word “sorry” slips pathetically from her quivering lips in a barely audible whisper. 

“Get the mop,” Jamie orders, a harsh deepness in her voice that cuts through the air recklessly. 

“I’m so sorry Jay,” Dani repeats as she returns to her wives side with a dampened mop in her left shaky hand. 

“Yeah, you said,” the brunette retorts, taking the mop from the blonde and swiping it across the floor skilfully in figure of eight motions, “sorry doesn’t excuse you of murder,” she finishes once she’s done, her tone a little lighter now the mess is cleared - Dani doesn’t notice this, obviously her mind is elsewhere as she watches Jamie bend down in front of her whilst attending sympathetically to the victim. 

“Poppins,” Jamie chuckles, standing up and watching Dani quickly avert her eyes away from the brunettes hips, “can’t help yourself lately,” she teases, shaking her head slowly to further torment her blushing wife. 

Gripping desperately to her pride, Dani rolls her eyes, pushes back the blush that has already caught Jamie’s attention before she says, “god you’re cocky,” and laughs, breathless. 

“Stop feeding my ego then,” Jamie quips back, spinning on her heels and walking away smugly with a bounce in her step. 

-

Jamie is evil, teasing, tormenting, she’s been damn-right torturing Dani all day. First it was a brave wink shot in the blonde’s direction, next, a provocative swirl of hips as the brunette had noticed her wife gawking at her, and by the time Jamie had taken Dani’s hips in her hands, tightly gripped at her jeans as she manoeuvred behind her, taking advantage of the limited space behind the counter and using it as an excuse to push herself up against the blonde’s back, Dani had killed three plants, dropped two pots, and profoundly messed up a delivery. 

“Stop it,” Dani’s hush is aggressive, warning Jamie away, accompanied by an irate, intense, stare. 

“Stop what?” A careless question, feigning innocence, enraging Dani increasingly as a knowing smirk set itself comfortably on Jamie’s tempting and familiar lips. 

The girls were both stood behind the front counter, doing their individual duty’s and keeping an eye on the customers, when Jamie slipped her hand discreetly into the back pocket of Dani’s tight denim jeans and squeezed - hard. The blonde jumped at the unexpected contact, felt a heat spread throughout her abdomen as her body instinctively reacted to the, usually welcomed, touch of her wife. 

“You dropped another pot?” Jamie interrogates, once again dissatisfied by the blondes clumsiness, noticing the shattered terracotta taking up most of the bin below the desk. A sense of disappointment lingers on her tongue.

“Your fault,” Dani grunts under her breath accusingly. 

“How is that?” the other woman ridicules. 

“You know exactly how,” the blonde mutters back, raising her eyebrows and darting her eyes to Jamie’s hand that is still wandering freely at her ass. 

With her lips nearing closer to Dani’s ear, Jamie gushes at the small whimper the blonde releases in response to their proximity, and asks “how many?”

“Right now? Are you insane?” Protruding eyeballs stare in disbelief at the brunette as the questions accumulate.

“Not now,” Jamie‘s lips purposely brush against the shell of her lovers ear, “I’ll tell you when,” she instructs.

With that, the brunette whisks herself away in the direction of a customer, leaving Dani anticipating, trembling, a broken woman totally helpless as an elderly gentleman approaches her at the desk and asks for her help. 

-

The couple had sat down to eat dinner and, to Dani’s dismay, successfully made it to the end of their meal without any sexual advances. They had also showered, changed into Pajamas, watched a film, and tidied the kitchen, all with Jamie’s question lingering in the air - untouched and unmentioned since she had asked it in the shop earlier today. 

Dani is thinking Jamie has forgotten all about it, she’s about to speak, sees that there’s a recognisable glint in the brunettes visibly expanding pupils. 

“Two terracotta pots broken, three plants brutally murdered, and one delivery immensely fucked up,” Jamie lists as she strolls towards Dani, stopping when they’re stood an agonising few inches apart in the kitchen, “what’s that? 6 mistakes?” 

“Plus one more if you count the puddle I made this morning.” Dani responds, sniggering, guilty.

“You sure you wanna add to that number?” Jamie chuckles, mischievous and conniving. She takes Dani’s hand in her own with deft fingers, it’s almost possessive.

“Huh?” Curiosity invades the blondes mind. 

“7, that’s more than you’ve ever managed in our little game, isn’t it?” Jamie’s question is rhetorical - she would never forget such a significant number. She asked it purely to amuse herself with the look of realisation that she anticipated to spread like wildfire across her lovers face. 

“Oh,” Dani sighs, flustered, indefinitely aroused. 

“I think you’re more than capable,” the brunette states, taking the skin of Dani’s throat with her teeth and tugging at it roughly, “you’ve been wanting it all day,” she continues with a kiss to sooth her bite, “seen your eyes following me, made me horny as fuck,” a bold confession and her tongue is lathering up the growing layer of sweat on Dani’s tensing jaw.

“You’ve been teasing all day,” the blonde responds between sharp intakes of flustered breaths, “you know what you do to me.”

“Hm,” Jamie’s utterance sends vibrations through Dani’s neck, she grips at the counter to steady herself as her wife continues, “remind me, what do I do to you, exactly?”

“Fuck,” Dani gasps as she feels fingertips lightly trace the curves of her hips underneath her t-shirt, “please baby.”

“Only when you tell me,” Jamie pulls away and locks her gaze with Dani’s in a stare that must be broken before too long, suspicion that flames may soon alight in their eyes, “what do I do to you?”

The blonde is shy, somewhat timid, will only smile politely at a waitress and insist her wife orders for her, but with Jamie like this, hot breath on her neck and hands painting beautiful art on her bare skin, Dani is unafraid, bold, distinctively brave, “you really, really, fucking turn me on - god you should really start wearing sleeves at work.”

Jamie smirks against precious skin as she hears Dani huff out a response, rewards her with a slow sexy lick on her neck before gripping at the blonde’s hips and lifting her up onto the kitchen countertop. 

The bed seems like miles away, too far a trek, Jamie needs to take Dani right here, right now – for this first round, at least. She wastes no time finding her way into Dani’s sleep-shorts, red hot heat combusts in her gut as she traces her fingers over exposed, already soaked, folds. 

“God the state of you,” Jamie chuckles, mocking and disbelieving, though she can’t ponder on that thought for too long, Dani is somehow already sucking her fingers in with the gravitating pulse of her centre. 

“Just fuck me Jay, please just fuck me,” begs escape parted lips, pushing with force through Dani’s dry mouth alongside a whimper. 

“As you asked so nicely,” with that there are two digits building a pace without hesitation, engulfed in the pleasantry of wetness accumulating within Dani and dripping without control down her quivering thighs.

How is she so close already? Jamie doesn’t have to think too hard to locate an answer, sees Dani’s eyes are glued to her biceps as they flex harshly with each pump of her fingers. Only two swipes of a deft thumb is necessary, Dani clamps her legs together, knuckles gradually turning whiter and whiter as the blonde grips feebly to the marble counter. 

“I’m coming I’m-“ words abandoned, decorum disregarded, all concentration is fixated on the rhythm of fingers within her as she moans helplessly, full with everything Jamie – her touch, her scent, her grunts of encouragement – it’s all too much, overrides her conscious, and she’s crashing into her first orgasm from a height she’s certain she’s not reached before now. 

“Good girl, you’re my good girl,” Jamie whispers filthy into her lovers ear, a proud grin on her face as she draws her eyes to witness Dani with her eyes clenched shut and her teeth drawing blood from dried out lips. 

She must wet them, kiss away the hurt, though she’s almost sure Dani is oblivious to the red. Their lips smother one another’s in a sloppy carefree embrace, mouths uncontrollable as the blonde comes back to her senses and her wife watches on with fascination. 

“One down, six to go,” the brunette hums encouraging her lover as she wraps her arms around her waste, hoists her off the countertop, and carries her to their bedroom. 

Alike a sleep-ridden child, an overly friendly koala bear, Dani lets her limbs wrap around her wife as she carries her to their bed. The blonde can feel her coil tighten once again as her thoughts absorb the clarity of Jamie’s strength, recognising the way the brunette is holding her so effortlessly and strolling into the room with little struggle, acting as if Dani is as light as a feather. 

“All good?” Jamie checks-in once she has dropped Dani onto their mattress and undressed herself briskly. 

“All good,” Dani confirms with a sigh, a nod of her heavy head whilst her eyes roam the intimate curves of Jamie’s breasts, hips and accumulative muscles. She tugs her shorts down eagerly, flings them across the room and hears them hit the floor in tandem with Jamie’s adoring chuckle. Crossing her arms over her torso, she whips off her t-shirt in one swift motion, cheeks overridden with all shades of pink as she watches Jamie’s eyes drop down and land on her hardening nipples whilst they adjust to the cold and perk up with her arousal.

“You’re the sexiest woman alive,” Jamie tells, crawling onto the bed and making her way on top of Dani. 

“A close second, I’d say,” Dani responds, lacing her fingers together at the back of Jamie’s neck before pulling her closer so their lips can collide. 

Their mouths have a mind of their own whilst they’re in the company of the other’s, tugging and pulling and gasping as they transfer their tongues and cook up a taste customised with cigarettes, coffee, and everything undoubtedly them. Jamie let’s her thigh slip between her wife’s familiar thighs whilst they make out slowly in the romantic darkness of their dimly lit bedroom. 

“Fuck,” Dani whispers into their kiss, her breath shooting tingles to the back of Jamie’s throat, inflicting a soft laugh from the brunette. 

Jamie’s thigh is dripping with her lovers moisture, rejuvenating her urge to be inside her. Without breaking the kiss, her hand absentmindedly drags its way down the blondes heaving torso and glides gently through wet folds. A gasp travels from one mouth to another, and Jamie instinctively flicks her tongue in retaliation to the feeling of Dani at her fingers. She then draws gentle circular motions on the hardened nub of her wives clit, and sinks her fingers inside of her once she’s satisfied with the ever-growing rapidness of Dani’s panting.

“More,” Dani quivers, and without question Jamie adds a third digit and curls her fingers knowingly, “god, fuck.”

Jamie doesn’t stop her working digits until Dani breaks twice more beneath her - Two more orgasms done with. 

After hearing a struggling groan try and make its way out of her wife, she retrieves her fingers and places them seductively in her mouth, making sure Dani watches her as she sucks them clean, “taste so good,” she compliments before giving the blonde what she knows she wants - a gentle kiss to share the taste of her come on her lips. 

She doesn’t mean to let her leg drop down so harshly ontop of Dani, yet dates not to regret doing as such when Dani pushes it harder into her and comes again with Jamie’s name on her lips. 

“Jesus Christ Dani, did you just?” 

Dani nods, a bashful sense of emotion to feel in such an erotic engagement, though adorable to Jamie, nevertheless. 

“Past halfway there now,” the brunette reassures, “three more to go.”

“Can I pee first?” Dani chuckles, innocent and quiet as she tilts her head up from the pillow and asks for Jamie’s permission. The brunette laughs back at her, heart beating eratically at the softness and comfortability they’ve built together. She can’t help but bite her lip in a smirk as she watches Dani waddle away with her legs spread apart, sensitive, aching.

“You know I’m gonna have to give Mr Danes a discount now you’ve bloody messed up his order,” Jamie calls from the bedroom. 

“I think you’re punishing me enough for that,” Dani laughs in the bathroom, her voice echoing off the cold tiles and bouncing back to her wife whom is settled comfortably waiting on their bed. 

“Punishing? Now that’s no way to talk of someone who makes you come like I do, is it? You’ll know what a punishment is if you carry that on,” Jamie teases, even as Dani returns to their bed and collapses beside her. 

“What is this punishment that you speak of?” Dani entertains giddy.

“Why don’t I show ya?” Jamie suggests, assuming her lovers answer as she climbs back on top of Dani, gripping her hair with tight fists and kissing her with a dignified combination of passion and adoration.

After a heated kiss, reserved only for nights like this, Jamie makes her way down Dani’s body, biting marks into her skin that will surely be visible by morning, sucking and tugging gently at hard pink nipples, licking a long torturous line down from the blondes sternum to her pelvic bone. 

Without any warning, her mouth is sucking at Dani’s clit, eliciting soft moans and whimpers. A broad stroke of her tongue – once, twice, three times – is all it takes for Dani to shatter into her fifth orgasm of the night. The identity of the ‘punishment’ is soon revealed when Jamie uses no foreplay whatsoever, doesn’t even pause to let Dani regain her breath, before pumping two fingers in her awaiting pussy.

“Shit!” Dani curses, shocked and discombobulated by the haze of her past orgasm, which is still lingering, encapsulating her conscious. She can’t conjure words to inform Jamie she’s coming again, instead lets the gush of liquid hitting her lovers palm to do the work for her. 

Once again, Jamie doesn’t stop. She knows how sensitive Dani is, is aware of the boundaries of intimacy, but ever-so knowledgable of her wife’s limit, “you can take it Dani,” she says with just the right amount of aggression to spur her lover on to reach their long anticipated destination. 

“Slow down just a bit, please Jay,” Dani begs, thighs quivering without her control as Jamie hits that rough spot inside her with skill and determination – god she’s gonna hurt in the morning. 

Jamie obliges, slows her pace a little, somewhat grateful for the request - her wrist is aching and burning. Without much thought, she returns her lips to Dani’s clit, swirls her tongue around it, soft and gentle, matching the pace of her curling fingers, “come for me baby.”

“I love you I love you I love you,” Dani chants softly into the air, feeling herself go numb, every part of her body except from her pulsating centre as Jamie tips her over again, “yes!” she yells, feeling the other woman’s lips curl up into a smile against her clit as she comes for one last time. 

7 orgasms in one night, how did Dani ever get so lucky?

She beams up her dimples at Jamie as she comes back to meet her eye level, both of them have proud smiles on their faces as they gaze into one another’s dilated pupils, in lust, in love, in ecstasy. 

“I love you too,” Jamie finally responds, ducking her lips to peck soft kisses on both of Dani’s sweat gleaming cheeks. 

Dani let’s all the weight of her head fall onto Jamie’s chest as they lay together side by side, she kisses wet kisses on her wives shoulder, licks playfully and hums happy as she listens to the sweet harmonious laughter of the woman beneath her, “thank god it’s Friday, I’m barely gonna be able to walk in the morning.”


	5. Welcome home present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie goes to Paris on her own for a few days, leaving Dani aching and lonely without her. The blonde promises to wait for her lovers return, resists all sexual desires until Jamie is with her again. A welcome home present is promised, just very smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obvs v smutty but added a lot of sentimental fluff too. They don’t actually play in this chapter, though the game is mentioned. Let me know what you think!  
> Comment prompts if you’d like!

“I miss you,” Dani whispers into the phone, warmth engulfing her body as she lays underneath an abundance of blankets on the sofa. 

“I miss you too Poppins,” her lover responds. 

She thinks, just for a moment, that Jamie may have forgotten about their little agreement. Yet then her mind recalls the intensity in the brunettes stare as she spoke in a hushed voice and whispered ‘wait for me’ right before they parted ways at the airport a week ago.

“How many more days?” Dani whines, courses of frustration coating her whimpering voice. 

“My plane sets off at noon tomorrow, I’ll be home early Friday morning,” Jamie reminds, although she’s certain Dani is convinced that, if she asks enough times, the story will change eventually, and the earth will spin a little too quickly on its axis in response to her begging questions. If she slams her eyes shut hard enough and clutches to her heart, surely Jamie will be home in an instant, back in her arms, touching her – at last.

“I still don’t understand why you had to fly all the way to Paris just to organise Owen’s plants,” the blonde huffs out, running her hands through her hair, simply because she has to do something with them before she crumbles and breaks the rules.

“The man is hopeless, needed an expert to make the big decisions,” Jamie chuckles back at her, a tired yawn follows her words. 

“It’s late there?” Dani knows the answer is yes, she’d purposely woken Jamie up with her burning desperation to just hear the woman’s raspy slumbered voice. 

“2am… Dani I love you,” Jamie pauses to yawn again, “but can I please go back to sleep?”

The blonde admits defeat, lets her eyes drag to the clock in their apartment and breathes out restlessly, “yeah, I should get ready for bed too.”

“You’re still waiting until I get back, yeah?” Jamie enquires.

“It’s hard,” Dani whines, her erratic libido invading her voice and pushing an obvious sense of aggravation into her tone. 

“It’ll be worth it baby,” the other woman reminds her from her bed so far away in Paris, “I love you, sweet dreams.”

“I love you too,” Dani whispers soft, “goodnight Jay.”

The line goes dead, and Dani thinks of how she could do it now, slip her hand south and close her eyes until she’s shuddering with pleasure and calling Jamie’s name. Her lover is miles away, she’ll never know, but the guilt will ride the blonde’s body torturously, it’s really been too long since she’s been touched. 

The week before Jamie left, Dani had had the worst period of her life, cramps eating up her insides and striking pain throughout her trembling body nonstop. When the day came and they had to say goodbye, Dani cursed her uterus, unable to say a proper farewell to Jamie, the way she had planned to for weeks - with her head between thighs, her deft fingers in slick heat, her tongue drinking the most pleasant of tastes, savouring it until they meet again. 

Daring Dani to not touch herself until she was home was pure torment, Jamie knew it. Yet she also knew that with her return, would come an explosion of built up passion, one release, then another, and another. However many Dani could manage, given to her however she pleased. It was arousing to think of Dani, worked up and aching for her touch, made her time spent with Owen and Hannah drag on painstakingly. 

-

“Such a shame Dani couldn’t come love,” Hannah says to the gardener once she’d finished demolishing her second croissant, herself and Owen had insisted on taking Jamie out for a proper Parisian breakfast before they said their goodbyes at noon. 

“Yeah, I know,” Jamie finishes off her bite of delicious cuisine, “someone had to run the shop though, can’t afford losing a weeks pay.”

“Well make sure to tell her how much she was missed,” Owen says in unison with a buzz of Jamie’s phone. 

“Speak of the devil,” Jamie chuckles as she picks up her phone, entirely unprepared for what her eyes meet on the screen. 

Dani had sent her picture, something not all that surprising, yet the contents of said image was something Jamie wasn’t anticipating to see so early this morning, though she wasn’t complaining. After clearing her throat and gripping onto an appropriate decorum for such a public location, she pushes her dirty thoughts to the back of her mind as she lets her eyes roam appreciatively over the curves of Dani’s body, clad in only black underwear. 

‘It’s hot here today, how’s the weather there?’ Dani asks in a message attached to the photo. 

‘Was pretty cold but the sight of you surely warmed me up, you’re beautiful’ Jamie responds. 

‘I can’t wait for you to come home and touch me.’ The blonde teases back in a text. 

Jamie visibly gulps, desperately trying to push her arousal to the surface of her bubbling stomach, she definitely fails to do so, is made aware of that when Owen starts to chuckle from across the table. 

“You alright?” He questions, raising his eyebrows in a knowing manner. 

“Yeah yeah, was just saying good morning,” the brunette lies, terribly, and before she can put her phone down, another notification from Dani grips her attention. 

A sight she’s never seen before, though one she’s not at all apposed to – Dani, stood in front of the mirror, wearing their strap on for the first time. Jamie can’t help the moan escape from the back of her throat, her eyes grow enamoured by the sight, a cold swig of apple juice does nothing to calm her trembling pulse as she reads Dani’s message. 

‘Maybe this could be your welcome home present.’ 

-  
The plane journey home consisted of infant cries, awful food and sickening turbulence. Jamie had tried with all her might to hypnotise herself to sleep, thinking that maybe the time would be chopped short by luxurious dreams of Dani, of visions of what awaited for her at home. However, she couldn’t sleep, couldn’t focus on whatever rom-com that was playing on the TV in front of her, the only place her mind could settle was with her eyes fixed, staring at the image of her girlfriend, strapped in, wearing their phallic toy, provocative smile on her face as she anticipated Jamie’s return. 

Seven long days without sex, just a week, yet it felt like forever since her skin had touched the softness of Dani’s, since she had released, exploded, under her touch. The couple built up the most exotic sex life, explorations spread across the years, keeping their passion alive. Jamie cursed herself for creating such a wonderful life as she sat in traffic, only three miles away from home, longing for Dani’s love. 

As soon as the tires of the taxi screeched to a stop outside their home, Jamie practically threw her cash at the driver and stumbled to the boot for her luggage. Without a care to keep the wheels of her suitcase quite against the gravel pavement, she ran to the door avoiding the miserable January rain. 

“Dani?” She calls out hopefully into the night air as she closes the door behind her and relaxes into the comfort of home. 

There’s no answer, no smile greeting her in the hallway, no hands finding their way to the back of her neck and pulling her in to a collision of lips she’s been waiting for for days. Nothing at all, just the light of the digital clock flashing 12pm, only the wind from outside welcoming her into the safeness of familiarity. Her disappointment fades away as she closes in on their bedroom, the niche snores that would only belong to the love of her life travelling through the walls. The brunette smiles to herself, heart warmed yet hands still cold, she makes her way into their en suite, not making a sound as she freshens up for bed and takes off her travelling clothes. 

Joining Dani in bed was something she couldn’t at all stop from invading her mind the past few days, yet laying next to her girlfriend as she slept peacefully wasn’t exactly what she had been looking forward to. Of course she didn’t mind the way her girlfriends limbs instinctively wrapped around her waste, how beautiful blonde hair coated her chest as the warmth of Dani’s face buried itself into Jamie’s side, sleeping would do – for now. 

A quiet nights rest was helpful in calming the thudding headache that resulted from the long agonising journey, and as Jamie awoke to soft lips peppering kisses on her cheek, the twist of her lips into a smile was a subtle response to the first indication that she was finally back where she always wants to be. 

“You’re home,” Dani states, “why didn’t you wake me?”

Jamie places a chaste kiss on her lovers lips, “you looked too cute to disturb.”

“Mmm,” the blonde hums in response, before latching her warm lips back onto Jamie’s and kissing her in slow movements, welcoming her home. 

“God I missed you,” Jamie breathes lovingly as they dissociate their lips from one another’s in desperate need for oxygen. 

“I missed you too,” Dani confesses as she reaches her hand out to land on her lovers left breast, “and your boobs.”

The brunette can only chuckle as her girlfriend palms her breasts softly in the sunlit warmth of their haven, she must then bite her lip to suppress the soft moan that attempts to escape her mouth when Dani takes her hardening nipple between her fingers through the thin material of her t shirt. Her whitening knuckles find comfort in Dani’s scalp, pulling her closer so she can feel the soft skin of the blonde’s neck against her quivering lips. 

“You promised me a welcome home present,” she teases into the beige expansion of skin between Dani’s collarbones. 

“Now?” The blonde questions in response, letting her hand travel beneath Jamie’s white t-shirt and find warm mounds awaiting her touch. 

“If you want,” their eyes lock, tied together in a loving gaze, “you don’t have to, I know you haven’t…”

“No, I want to,” Dani reassures, letting her fingertips play with the nipples beneath her palms. She leans back in to kiss away her lovers doubts, swiping her tongue across the parting of Jamie’s lips and exploring the intimacy she has been yearning for. 

Jamie smiles into the embrace, allowing their teeth to clang together, forgetting all insecurities of morning breath. Dani travels on top of her, straddling her thighs, not once breaking the rapidly growing kiss that consumes them more and more as their arousal grows. Their bodies cling together, and the brunette happily allows the weight of her girlfriends body to pin her down. She engulfs herself in remembering that there is nothing that feels quite as right as being in love, in lust, with Dani. 

“I love you,” the blonde whispers into her mouth, as if she had been reading Jamie’s mind. 

“I love you too, so much,” Jamie tells, her fingers tracing practiced patterns as she curls blonde lochs between her fingers. 

With that, Dani’s arm is outstretched, fingers determined to clasp on to the toy settled discretely in the top drawer of their bed side table. With the item in her hand, harness dangling afterwards, she sits up on top of Jamie, looks down into a wanting stare, customised and curated carefully only for her, “you ready?” 

Jamie’s nod is eager, embarrassed she is not, as Dani leaps off the bed and pulls off her Pajamas, struggling excitedly into the harness and fixing the toy to protract from her own aching centre. The blonde watches on gleefully as her girlfriend removes her own clothes, flings the duvet away from her body dramatically and giggles as she beckons Dani to come closer with the curl of her index finger. 

The blonde collapses into her lover with her own giddy laugh escaping her lips, she returns to her position, legs straddling Jamie’s, yet this time there’s an audible slap making contact with Jamie’s thigh as their bodies cluster closer together. The brunette groans in response to the feeling of the strap on rubbing against her inner thigh whilst Dani ravishes all the newly exposed skin beneath her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jamie hears from beneath her as a skilful tongue returns to flick circles around her painfully erect nipples. 

“And you are too,” she responds, her fingers brushing featherlight lines on Dani’s spine, both women giggle in harmony as the blonde sucks hungrily onto Jamie’s breasts. 

Dani’s own fingers draw long teasing motions down to the south of Jamie’s body, she pinches at bucking hips, and soon a warmth between thighs grips her attention, instantly her calluses are rubbing soft motions onto wetness, “so wet for me.”

“It’s been too long,” Jamie laughs, hopelessly attempting to control her whines as she feels the familiarity of gentle digits exploring her clit. 

“I’ve been so horny,” Dani whispers provocatively into the shell of her lovers ear, biting it harshly and earning an erotic wince in response. 

“Me too,” the brunette agrees, taking Dani’s wrist away from her hardened nub and guiding it south to enter her, finally. 

Dani let’s Jamie move her in desperation, she starts slow rhythms pumping inside of her, but before long she’s extracting her fingers and bringing them up to her mouth. A smile curls her lips as she sucks on her fingers, tasting Jamie, watching the woman beneath her lose all decorum and groan in satisfaction, “you taste so good.”

The brunette huffs out a laugh, blushes as Dani’s eyes burn lusting lasers into her skin. She reaches up to curl her hand around the back of blonde curls, pulls Dani closer, needing to taste herself on plump lips. A vibration accompanies greedy kisses as they both hum in delight, happy and tasting and in love. Without breaking contact, Dani reaches down to wrap her fingers around the toy between her legs, she moves slowly, testing Jamie as she rubs the cold, hard, item between glistening folds. 

“Dani,” Jamie breathes against the blonde’s mouth. 

Teasing is out of question, totally unnecessary considering how long they’ve pined for one another’s touch, to feel inside what lurks in external glances and soft kisses. Dani doesn’t hesitate, enamoured by Jamie’s want for her, she thrusts her hips forward and pumps one first thrust into Jamie. The woman beneath her closes her eyes, letting her body adjust to the new pleasure. Dani has never warn the strap on until now, but the way she confidently moves her hips, increasing her pace as Jamie finds comfort, you’d never have guessed it was her first time. 

“You like that?” Dani asks cocky, listening to harmonious moans that travel out of Jamie as she takes the toy with ease. 

“Fuck Dani,” Jamie breathes hot, gripping Dani’s hips and pulling her in deeper, encouraging her to quicken the pace. 

The hint is taken happily, Dani’s rhythmic thrusts become deeper and harder as she reads the way her lover quivers and sounds beneath her. Her hands steady herself, clasped to Jamie’s shoulders, she’s made aware of her harsh grip by the redness forming beneath her fingers. Jamie doesn’t seem to mind, maybe she can’t feel it at all, it is likely that the divine pleasure of unfamiliar fullness pumping into her consumes all senses, she’s never moaned so loud, so freely. Dani can’t resist feeling ever more proud of herself.

“I’m gonna come,” Jamie whines, holding Dani’s arse in her hands and squeezing with want as Dani quickens the pace and beckons her to orgasm, “fuck fuck Dani.”

Dani smiles, she can’t help it, it’s proud and it’s loving and it’s everything. Everything she’s been waiting for all week, to watch Jamie come undone so erratically beneath her, letting Dani fuck her silly, hard and fast and deep, “open your eyes,” she tells the brunette. 

Jamie does as she’s told, her thighs still clamping shut as she takes the toy and lets her body release white hot pleasure that has been building up inside her for too long. The brunettes mouth falls open in a perfectly round o as they stare at one another for drawn out, beautiful, seconds. 

“I love watching you come like that,” Dani whispers, her teeth clamping down and tasting the salty taste of her lovers neck. 

“I’ve never come like that,” Jamie confesses, pulling Dani’s head closer to her neck, in love with the way she bites and soothes the skin just below her jaw. 

“How many?” Dani whispers into her ear, licking at the lobe playfully as she listens to Jamie chuckle, breathless. 

“I don’t wanna play tonight,” Jamie demands, easing the toy out of herself and switching their positions until she’s slamming her body on top of Dani’s, pinning her down. 

Dani reaches south, struggles her way out of the harness, cringes at the loud sound it makes as it falls off of their bed and onto the floor. The way Jamie is staring down at her is enough to double the wetness that is already oozing and pooling out of her centre, “not gonna last long.”

Jamie kisses her hard, all teeth and tongue and so so erotic, “you’re such a good girl, waiting for me to come home.”

Dani smiles, proud, “longest week of my life,” they laugh together. 

Without warning, Jamie’s digits are rubbing rough tight circles on Dani’s clit, she audibly gasps as she feels the wetness she’s met with once her two fingers are making their way in, then out, of slick folds. Before long she’s building a rapid pace, two fingers reaching deep inside of Dani and hitting the rough spot that Jamie knows will surely teeter her lover over the edge. 

“More,” Dani begs.

Three fingers, curling and hammering inside of the blonde, Jamie lets the ache of her wrist escape her conscious, focuses on the way Dani stutters her name as she builds towards releases. Swiping a thumb hard against Dani’s clit, earns her a guttural, grateful, moan. 

“I’m coming,” Dani says, and it’s obvious, they can both hear it. The pleasant sound of wetness as Jamie’s three fingers work her expertly, “don’t stop Jay.”

She doesn’t, couldn’t imagine stopping, especially when a squirt of heat trickles down her wrist. Jamie laughs, proud and smug, “I love when you squirt for me.”

“Fucking hell,” Dani laughs, the pleasurable pain of her throbbing centre urges her to push Jamie’s hand away, they both moan at the sight of the soaking digits and wrist that is revealed. 

An unexpected grumble of a stomach pulls both women out from their trance.

“Breakfast?” Dani asks sweetly, pecking her girlfriends lips softly and smiling up at her. 

“Let me wash my hands first,” Jamie teases playfully, kissing the woman beneath her once more before laughing and walking into their en suite. 

Dani can’t resist her eyes wandering to the naked form of her lover, she bites her lips as shimmering light shows the wetness that remains between Jamie’s thighs, “so sexy,” she breathes to herself, before getting up slowly and plodding away to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, quick confession : I can’t bring myself to watch Victoria in season 2 of YOU because I don’t wanna watch her be with anyone else. Weird? Do I care?


	6. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A response to the prompt : What if, Dani wanna play "how many?" but Jamie is too tired and nervous because of the work, so Dani is the one who asks it to Jamie, wanting her to relax and everything, and Jamie ends up squirting for the first time.

It hadn’t taken Dani long to notice Jamie was avoiding her. As soon as she had woken up, alone and cold in their bed, away from familiar brown ruffled hair, Dani knew something was wrong. She couldn’t remember the last time Jamie had left her in bed, not at least kissed her good morning before getting on with the day. The blonde’s stomach churned, nervous, as she struggled out of white crumpled sheets and dared to venture beyond the door. 

“Jamie?” She calls out softly, hopeful that her lover has not wondered far. 

A deafening silence, increasing the thudding ache of her heart as she yearns for the other woman. Her fragile ears peak up at sound, and she is soon aware of the stream of water echoing off the porcelain tiles in the bathroom. Careful not startle Jamie, she pushes the bathroom door open slowly, her eyes catch on the vanilla silhouette of her lover, perfect curves blurred through the glass of the shower. Dani’s face softens, content that the brunette had only urged for cleanliness. Memories of the night before, hot bodies, glistening curves, her cheeks turn a gorgeous blush of pink at the thought. 

Considering joining her lover underneath that warm gush of water doesn’t last long, as soon deft fingers are switching off the flow and slender legs escape the fogged up box. 

“Christ Dani,” Jamie exclaims, startled by her girlfriend stood previously out of sight in the doorway, “warn me next time.”

“Sorry,” Dani chuckles light, the first melody of her lovers voice making her swoon the same it does every other day, “you okay? Didn’t wake me up.”

“Thought you’d want the rest,” Jamie teases, eyeing up the blonde’s bare legs, her hips and centre barely covered by the thin grey material of one of her own t-shirts. She smiles warm, taking in the beauty of her lover in her clothing, Dani always insists on sleeping in Jamie’s old shirts, declaring she cannot bare to not smell her scent for even a second in the night. 

Dani watches Jamie skim past her, not even pecking her a kiss of hello before leaving, out of sight.

“You sure you’re alright?” 

Jamie turns around swiftly, raises her eyebrows and murmurs a confused, “fine”, before resuming her morning routine. The blonde watches on as her girlfriend dresses herself, readying for a casual Sunday, clad in low cut joggers and a sports bra that emphasised her toned abs which tense rigid beneath, now compressed, rounded breasts. With her lip caught between her teeth, she squirms embarrassed as Jamie catches her wandering eyes. 

“You’re so sexy, do you know that?” Dani gawks, loving the way she can see black branded boxers peaking through the low waste-band of sweats, “gonna say good morning to me properly now?”

Jamie rolls her eyes playfully, leans her arms on either side of Dani’s head, resting her hands on the headboard as her muscles tense, she gives the blonde a slow loving kiss. Dani is desperate for more, pushes her tongue slick between Jamie’s lips, but soon the brunette is pulling away, once again busying herself with minor chores littered in their bedroom. Dani sighs, underwhelmed by the embrace, but nevertheless enamoured by the swift motions of her girlfriends muscular body as she moves around their space. 

-

Dani had been expecting to spend her day cuddled up with Jamie on the sofa, watching old movies and discussing dinner as if they’d been starved for weeks. Instead, she lounges alone in the living room, having hardly seen her girlfriend all day - despite the small surface area of their home. Interested in some interaction, the blonde bobs up on her heels, goes to explore for Jamie when she hears the woman’s voice shouting down the phone. 

“For fucksake!” Jamie growls, the thin walls of their apartment doing her no favours in keeping her frustration discreet. 

Dani pushes the door of their bedroom open slightly, frowns as she sees her lovers brows furrowed in anger as she pushes the phone up to her ear and shouts back at who ever is unfortunate enough to be at the other end of the line. 

“Right,” Jamie sighs, “okay,” incoherent words only build Dani’s tensing worry, “I’ll speak to you tomorrow then,” the brunette finishes, slamming the phone down on the bedside table before running slender fingers through her, still damp, hair. 

“What’s going on?” Dani asks with concern, her arms folded with authority as she stares down at Jamie who remains slouched on the side of their bed. 

“Pesky carpenter has got the measurements wrong, again,” the brunette groans, both women immensely aggravated that their work has interrupted what was supposed to be a stress free Sunday. 

Dani sighs and attempts at her best to deescalate the other woman’s aggression, “Well we’ve still got enough money to-”

“I know we can afford it Dani,” Jamie’s voice is spiteful as it sounds out her girlfriends full name, “it just means we’re gonna have to stay shut again tomorrow, and then he’s gonna have to come back and figure out why-” the brunette looks up to see the space in front of her empty, she huffs in retaliation to the discovery and storms after Dani. 

The blonde is staring absentmindedly into the fridge, clearly wanting to set her focus on something else but Jamie’s growing frustration, “what do you want for dinner?”

Hands wrap around the blonde’s waist and hot breath brushes against her lochs as Jamie sighs, “didn’t mean to shout out you babe.”

“I know,” Dani rubs her thumb over Jamie’s hand which is resting comfortably on her stomach, “we don’t have to talk about it, we can sort it all out in the morning,” the blonde quickly spins on her heels and faces her guilty pouting girlfriend, “now, what do you want fancy?”

“You,” Jamie teases, kissing softly at her lovers neck, she’s about to clasp onto Dani’s mouth, suck gentle apologetic motions onto her lip and let the stress dissolve away, but the phone, once again, starts to ring. 

“Just ignore it,” Dani desperately attempts to convince, not wanting the sweet moment to be interrupted by yet another unwelcome situation. 

“Can’t,” the brunette huffs, pecking Dani’s lips again sweetly with a sorry smile as she jogs across the room to pick up the phone. 

Soon enough, all of Dani’s coaxing work with Jamie is burnt to a crisp, she grunts in annoyance as she hears Jamie swear loudly at the phone. Deciding to make them bolognese, the blonde convinces her attention away from the hostile discussion echoing from the living room, and starts to create a remedy of dinner. 

Romantic meals - something the young couple are rather fond of. Whether they take place at their favourite local high street restaurants, or in the subtle comfort of their own kitchen, a glass of wine and a plateful of food always seemed to set them up for a night full of passion and desire. Yet, tonight is entirely the opposite of what Dani had planned as she poured out chilled wine and dished up bolognese. Tonight, the women sit in silence, mostly at the fault of Jamie’s stressing, and it’s something Dani can’t bare to tolerate for much longer.

“Is this the wine Owen sent back with you?” Dani casually converses.

“Yup,” Jamie sighs, mind still fixated on the forthcoming stress of tomorrow. 

They hadn’t had any luck with the shelves at the back of their shop, The Leafling had become a crime seen of smashed vases and beheaded plants one morning as the wooden slates collapsed onto one another recklessly. Dani had never seen Jamie so angry, it’s scared her to some degree, but her soothing touch and wishful thinking soon took her lover out of her enraged trance. Unfortunately, the trouble hadn’t stopped at the broken shelves – getting new custom ones made seemed to be even more infuriating. The carpenter they hired had measured the wall, twice now, soon to be three times, and on each occurrence Jamie had insisted on him considering the slanted ceiling, and every time she would be told to ‘let him do his job’.

This man, quite evidently, could not ‘do his job’, and this was something that had been grinding both women’s gears for nearly two weeks now. As Jamie’s mind calculates the costs of the labour, she loses herself in her thoughts and is completely unaware of Dani’s nattering. 

“Ow!” Jamie whines, instinctively clutching her shin as it throbs slightly from Dani’s kick. 

“I was talking to you Jay,” Dani groans, trying her best to maintain some sympathy for Jamie and the situation.

“Sorry, tired,” the woman apologises, guilt ridden eyes tracing the beauty of Dani’s empathetic smile. 

“I’ll tidy up and we can go to bed early?” Dani suggests, her thumb tracing innocent circles on Jamie’s knuckles. 

The brunette takes a last gulp of wine, and nods, bringing Dani’s hand up to her mouth and kissing it with gratitude before she makes her way into their awaiting bed. 

Tidying up hasn’t taken long, and before they knew it they were settled into bed with another, limbs intertwined casually as they laid in a comfortable silence. Dani hears Jamie’s audible sigh of aggravation, can’t help but let her bottom lip fall out in a pout as she looks down at her miserable girlfriend. A thought strikes her mind as her eyes wander up the brunettes exposed bare shoulders and clavicle. How she hadn’t thought to do this sooner – she didn’t know. 

Soft lips kissing her shoulder blade takes Jamie out of her daydream, she stays still, absorbing Dani’s touch as her plump lips travel south towards her cleavage, “Dani,” she sighs in response, feeling her lovers mouth curl up into a smile against her skin, her exhale of breath ticking Jamie’s chest slightly, “baby I’m tired.”

“Shh,” Dani hushed, continuing to suck marks into the mounds beneath her teeth, “you don’t have to do anything,” a breath, she chuckles because Jamie is moaning already into the touch, “just relax.”

Jamie’s fingers find home in Dani’s blonde waves, tugging slightly at the ponytail and receiving a satisfying groan. Featherlight fingertips drag slowly down from her collarbone, to her abdomen, to the already throbbing apex of her thighs. Neither woman bothered to wear underwear to bed, the item completely unnecessary and at times infuriating in situations like these. Dani moans happily when her calluses are greeted with a wet slick heat. 

“God Jay,” She chuckles into her lovers ear, rounding her tongue in delicious patterns just below its lobe.

Without much need for foreplay, Dani pinches her clit gently before sliding down to the brunette’s entrance and entering one finger slowly. Letting Jamie adjust, she continues to kiss gentle kisses along her chest, using her other hand to droop down the brunette’s vest, exposing naked breasts for her watering mouths desire. Keeping everything slow, ensuring the body beneath her is relaxing into her touch, Dani takes a second finger and gently pushes it into Jamie’s wetness. 

“Fuck yes,” the brunette sighs, still roaming the landscape of golden waves beneath her fingertips. 

“Love you baby,” Dani sighs honestly before sucking each hardening nipple into her warm supple lips. 

“Love you,” Jamie struggles with words, staggered breaths surround delighted moans as her girlfriends hand work expertly between her legs. 

The blonde can’t help but smirk proudly against the taunt skin of Jamie’s abs as she absorbs the grateful cacophony of moans filling the hot bedroom air. Knowing exactly what Jamie needs to tip over the edge, Dani makes a slow journey down her slender body, stopping to pay attention to each beautiful landmark her lips pass. The woman beneath her is writhing with need, Dani gives no warning before sucking Jamie’s hard clit into mouth. 

Feeling the sweet sensation of Dani’s tongue whipping tight circles around her clit, her plump lips causing suction to the area with a satisfied smile on her mouth, Jamie engulfs in it all, allowing her entire body to focus on the pump of expert fingers, matched with the affection of a hungry mouth. Jerking her hips forward, in desperate need to feel all Dani’s ministrations as intense as possible, Jamie’s mouth falls wide open, gapes in a perfect o as her body builds to orgasm. 

“Don’t stop don’t stop,” she chants, and Dani follows order, pumps her fingers harder and deeper as her lovers walls tense around them, “I’m gonna come babe,” Jamie grinds her hips once again down into her girlfriends touch, “fuck!”

Dani chuckles at her girls grateful yell, decides to worry about the neighbours another time, the vibration of her laughs only beckon Jamie’s desires more. The hand still wrapped around her blonde ponytail stays firm, Jamie is pushing Dani back into her, ensuring she stays exactly where she wants. 

“Again,” Jamie breathes out, already absorbed in the anticipation of a second orgasm. 

Keeping her fingers in tandem with her tongue, Dani lets her girlfriend’s strength hold her down, knows the pressure is what’s increasingly beckoning her to release. With a few roughly timed, hard, thrust of her fingers, Jamie’s thighs are squeezing her in place as they quiver erratically and welcome a second wave of hot white desire.

After slowing her paces gradually whilst her girlfriend comes back to earth, Dani lifts her head to rest on Jamie’s stomach, fingers remaining buried into wet walls. The brunette lays with her head back, looking up sparingly at the ceiling as Dani whispers, “how many?”

Jamie has to laugh, lets out a smile of gratitude as her girlfriend looks up at her in admiration. She then tilts her head down, meeting Dani’s mesmerising orbs, “go on then,” she confirms. Nodding her head suggestively and raising her eyebrows with expectancy. 

Remaining eye contact with the brunette, Dani curls her fingers inside Jamie, giggles smug as the woman whines at the delicate scrape of her two fingers. Deciding to stay where she is, head resting on Jamie’s tensing abs, Dani continues to read the twitches of her girlfriends face, listens attentively to the high pitches of moans, as she pumps her fingers with a growing pace inside her. 

“Mmm,” Jamie hums, feeling the gentle kisses Dani places on her ribs and stomach.

The blonde doesn’t have to wait too long before the intensity rises again, it’s a blur of staggered curses, pulsating folds, and thrusting hips, then Jamie is coming again. Not stopping her pace, but still ensuring she’s gentle, Dani applies pressure to the brunettes clit with her palm, grins with mischief as she awaits a different kind of release. 

Jamie loves to tease Dani for being a squirter, never have done it herself. The blonde’s mind racks up all the tormenting whispers as she works her hand to accommodate her lovers needs. As expected, Dani feels another lighter gush of liquid hit her palm, hears Jamie curse as her body spasms when doing so. 

“Good girl,” Dani hums, smile spread across her lips as Jamie looks down at her.

“Come here,” Jamie laughs, in both disbelief and awe of her girlfriend. She tightens white knuckles around Dani’s shoulder and pulls her up. 

There lips crash against one another’s in a skilful embrace, both women groaning in delight as Dani finally removes her fingers from inside Jamie. The kiss only breaks so that the blonde can suck her fingers clean, but it’s not long before it remains, fulfilling Jamie’s greed for the taste of herself on her lovers lips. Tongues swipe angelically against one another, vibrating with moans of want and need as hands clasp at all expansions of skin, both women begging to touch and be touched. 

Pulling away resentfully, only for the necessity of oxygen, Dani smiles down at Jamie, “feel better now?”

Jamie rolls her eyes playfully at her lovers teasing tone, wraps her arms around Dani’s waste, loving the feeling of their breasts colliding, “much better, Thank you.”


	7. Uncanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani goes out for the day, leaving a Jamie alone - and horny.  
> On arrival, the blonde stumbles in on a sight she’s pleased to see - her girlfriend laid beneath sheets, getting immensely comfortable with her laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave prompts if u please ;)  
> Enjoy...

Jamie doesn’t often find herself at home alone. Her relationship with Dani is abundantly healthy, even though they are lucky enough to live and work together, they always find themselves in complete constant harmony. Having her girlfriend out of reaching distance is an aspect of aloneness that the brunette isn’t very fond of, especially whilst she’s in a mood like this. Perhaps the combination of her yearning for Dani and her ever-growing arousal is how she finds herself in this predicament - scrolling through the web, gazing at erotic images and videos that, despite her best efforts, spike no interest at all.

When Dani had gotten a Facebook message from an old colleague from her elementary school in Iowa, she had been both surprised and delighted. She hadn’t seen or heard from the woman in a decade, and the offer to have lunch with her in the City, during a prompt and spontaneous visit, excited Dani tremendously. At first, she had encouraged Jamie to tag along, not at all worried by any prejudice, it is the 21st century after all, yet the brunette had declined the invitation sweetly, not wanting to intrude on a long-awaited reunion.

Traveling the short distance to the capitol was a liberating experience for Dani, she had snapped a multitude of photos throughout her day and sent them excitedly to her girlfriend with a want to share her glee. Jamie hasn’t at all minded the bombard of messages she’s been receiving, however, seeing her lover glowing with joy, looking beautiful underneath golden city lights, only makes her miss her more.

Making love to Dani is sweet serenity, slow, soft, nights of passion amongst candlelight, Jamie couldn’t wish for anything more perfect – Dani was perfect. Whether they’re exploring their everlasting love, or giving into lustful desires, there Dani would be, sprawled out and ready for Jamie to take her, however she pleased. Right now, all the young brunette wants is to taste her, touch her - everywhere.

Watching porn seemed like a valuable use of time. Finding a few videos, with cringe, average, acting, to satisfy her arousal until her lover’s return. As Jamie sits under the covers of their bed, scrolling hopelessly through adult websites, she almost gasps at what she sees.

“What the fuck,” Jamie laughs, a breathy enthusiasm in her tone as she clicks directly on what she’s just discovered.

This cam-girl looks almost identical to Dani. Long blonde hair cascading in waves down her naked chest, soft rounded facial features accompanied by a thick lipped smile – its uncanny, really. For just a millisecond Jamie entertains the idea that this is, actually, her girlfriend, but after inspecting the background, a skyline that looks like Toronto, possibly New York, her mind fails to calculate the chances.

Her name is Brianna, and god is she loud. Jamie fumbles to find her headphones, sticks them in erratically as she pops them in both ears. The woman is laid spread eagle on white sheets, running a toy through her slick fold as she laughs and interacts with comments. Her laugh is not at all like Dani’s, it’s much more of a cackle, drastically less soft, and Jamie doesn’t know if she should feel disappointed or satisfied. This woman is definitely not her girlfriend; however, the more similarities Jamie sees, the more turned on she seems to get.

It’s a little pathetic, Jamie knows how, even when watching porn, she gravitates towards women that remind her somewhat of Dani. On the occasion she does find herself alone and can’t muster up much determination to find a video to help her entertain herself, she often leaves her imagination to guide her through lone nights of masturbation, Dani of course being at the centre of these thoughts.

Enamored by the sexual content of her computer screen, Jamie fails to hear her lovers return. Likewise, she does not notice Dani entering their bedroom. It is only when she feels her weight sit beside her on their bed that she slams down the laptop screen, startled and blushing pink as she becomes aware of her presence.

“Hey,” Dani laughs, a little confused by Jamie’s urgency to hide whatever she was looking at.

Brianna moans erotically through the headphones still in the brunette's ears, she rips them out, completely taken off guard, “how was, uhm, how was your day?”

The blonde beside her is laughing silly at the brunette’s lack of decorum, “you cheating on me or something?” She jokes.

Jamie is not in the headspace to be hearing such a joke, “what?” Her eyes bulge out of her head, clearly unaware of the sarcastic tone beneath her lover’s words.

“I missed you today,” Dani leans forward to leave a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips with a chuckle, as she does so, her fingertips brush against the skin of Jamie’s thigh – naked, and feverishly hot, suddenly the impromptu greeting home makes a little more sense. Her eyes scan the closed laptop on the brunette's lap as she suspects what she’s just walked in on, “whatcha doing there?” 

Jamie watches in discomfort as Dani slips off her shoes and jacket and joins her underneath the covers. The blonde snuggles into her side and reaches out to open the laptop back up. Of course, they’re both aware that they each spend time alone, touching themselves when all they need is release and the other isn’t home to help, but this is the first time Dani’s ever stumbled upon Jamie doing anything of this sort.

“You don’t wanna do that,” Jamie laughs, uncomfortable, her words trail into undetermined whispers once Dani has set eyes on the screen.

“Oh, you really missed me, huh?” The blonde laughs in disbelief, her gaze dancing across the screen as she takes in the somewhat familiar woman, “that’s uncanny.”

The brunette relaxes a little, her lovers playful tone taking her away from her panic, gladly she agrees, “right?” 

Jamie is about to close the laptop again, delve into the woman beside her, whom she’d much rather see naked and wanting. Dani, however, stops her in her tracks, a mischievous smirk on her lips that Jamie hasn’t seen before.

“No, I wanna watch,” the blonde says softly, disconnecting the headphones so they can both listen clearly. 

“You do?” Jamie responds, baffled, her throbbing centre picking up her attention as Dani nears closer to get a clearer view of the screen. After attempting to take Dani’s jaw, pull her in for a much-anticipated kiss, the blonde pushes her away, seemingly amused by Brianna’s increasing pace and volume on the screen.

Jamie looks down at her girlfriend, wide-eyed and evidently aroused, wonders why this is the first occurrence in which they’ve watched this sort of thing together. The brunette draws her eyes back to the laptop, bites her lip with a hungry smile as the woman on the screen mutters profanities whilst she builds herself up for release. Suddenly the weight of the blonde against her side is heavier, hotter, Jamie subconsciously confirms to herself that right now, at this moment, she’s the most aroused she’s ever been.

“Fuck,” Dani whines in response to a particularly hard thrust of the toy into the cam-girl. She gazes up at Jamie, eyes still glued to the video, and a cunning plan strikes her aching body.

Hot fiery lust overtakes the blonde, accompanied by a want to tease her girlfriend, she slowly drags her hand down under her own underwear, isn’t at all surprised to feel a wet heat accumulating through her folds. After a few slow strokes, Dani moans in unison with Brianna, dragging Jamie’s attention to her with erotic intention.

The brunette looks down on the duvet, sees movement precisely at the partition of her lover's thighs. It’s undoubtedly more sexy watching Dani, the real thing, the love of her life – no acting, no playing up for the camera, just pure uncontrollable arousal. All for her.

Noticing Jamie has shifted her gaze, Dani removes the covers off her legs, slips out of her thin black trousers, drops them carelessly on the floor. The removed clothing takes away restriction, she opens her legs wider and laughs smugly when Jamie nonchalantly nudges the computer out of the way, visibly now very disinterested in porn.

Brianna disregarded at the other end of the bed, Jamie climbs out of the covers too, her hand gravitates towards Dani’s, urgently wanting to take its place and touch her instead. Unexpectedly, the blonde pushes her girlfriend’s hand away.

“Thought you like to watch?” She teases through her wetted red-hot lips.

“Dani,” a breathless sigh, absorbed by want and lust and greed. 

With silence now creeping into the air, the computer shut and forgotten, the only sound invading the women’s ears is the slick intensity of Dani’s fingers thrusting into wetness. Groaning in tandem, the girls lock their eyes, burning into one another with growing sexual bliss. The blonde allows her girlfriend to remove the rest of her clothes, though when she repeatedly tries to reach south to touch her pussy, each time Dani shoes her away. 

“Take this off,” Dani orders, gripping onto the white t-shirt that Jamie is still somehow wearing, “I wanna see you.”

Jamie does what she’s told at an eager rapid pace, now sits topless in front of her girlfriend as she continues to touch herself, inevitably teasing the brunette. 

“I’m close,” a sweet confession into the air, kissed away by hungry lips that clasp onto tongue and teeth.

They’re making out, wet and hot, when Dani moans deeply into Jamie and comes hard onto her own fingers. Taking them out once her walls have slowed their contractions, Dani brings them up into Jamies mouth, hums in delight as the brunette takes them hungrily and groans, pleased with the familiar taste.

“God you’re hot,” Jamie sighs after licking Dani’s digits clean, her own walls clenching, grinding against her thighs as she urges for friction.

“How many?” Dani asks, their kiss still lingering numb on her tongue, “I mean, how long have you been sat here watching this? I bet you’ve been wanting me all day,” the blonde straddles Jamies thighs, the woman is gasping when Dani’s still pulsating centre gushes soft on her thigh, “you wanna play?”

“Yeah, I wanna,” Jamie whispers, fumbling her tongue as she struggles to form coherent words. 

Finally making contact again, Dani leans down and kisses her girlfriend slowly. She can’t deny she had a wonderful day with an old friend, but it most definitely would’ve been even better if Jamie was there too. Not at all had she expected to return home to such a situation, though now, as she grinds herself down onto Jamie and listens to their soft moans conjoin harmonically in a sloppy kiss, she’s immensely grateful that she did. 

Jamie pulls away from the embrace, leans her forehead onto Dani’s as they both attempt to control erratic breaths, “touch me,” she begs, “please Dani.”

Deciding that she’s teased enough, their spontaneous viewing party sufficient foreplay, Dani peppers kisses at Jamies jaw as she slides her hand south to meet at the apex of bucking thighs. She groans, and is delighted, smiling proudly, as her fingertips meet slick wet heat. Without much warning, no need to wind Jamie up anymore, she enters her index finger, curls and brushes it teasingly against the rough patch she expertly finds inside.

Soon there are two fingers, pumping hard and fast, colliding with Jamie’s liquid and concocting the most erotic of sounds. A deft thumb grazes atop the brunette’s clit, she chants Dani’s name appreciatively in response. 

The blonde drags her teeth with harsh bites to nipples, erect and sore, awaiting her touch on Jamie’s chest. She creates soft patterns with her lips, sucking each one into her mouth harshly, darting her teeth against the hardness as she beckons small sexy whines from the brunette. 

“Come for me Jay,” Dani whispers into her girlfriends heaving chest as she feels Jamie’s pulse quicken, both underneath her teeth and against her pumping fingers.

“Dani Dani Dani,” repeated into the hot bedroom air as a mantra, Jamie’s walls clenching closed as her thighs quiver and welcome an intense orgasm. 

Whilst playing their little game, Dani always insists on keeping a high tempo pace to their passion, not allowing Jamie to come down from one climax to ready herself for the next. Tonight is no different, with her fingers still working magic inside of Jamie, she orders her to, “keep going,” right before the brunette is crashing and coming again. 

Her legs fly into the air, hands gripping tight at blonde hair as she loses all capability to stay still and breathe, “fucking hell,” Jamie grunts as Dani begins to lead her to her third consecutive orgasm, lips finding home on her sensitive clit.

“Can you keep going?” Dani asks sweetly from her position between sweating thighs, exiting her fingers from Jamie and sucking them with eager want to taste her lover’s custom taste.

The brunette nods down at her before throwing her head back in ecstasy, feeling a broad lick over her entire centre, a curling tongue slipping inside gently, testing her entrance. They both know that it’s not going to take much pressure for Jamie to come again. Fumbling fingers reach down to clasp onto Blonde lochs, needing to steady herself with something, anything, as Dani sucks her clit creating a sweet suction that teeters Jamie further towards release.

Dani moves her hand up to squeeze one of Jamie’s breasts, her actions inflicting a strangled cry from the woman beneath her. Jamie’s legs are soon clamping her head in place, she’s pushing her entire weight into Dani’s mouth, and all the blonde can breathe in is the pleasant smell and taste of white pleasure. The brunette feels her girlfriend's lips curl into a smile as she orgasms against her chin, lips and tongue. 

Steadying her movements, licking up the trickling wetness and enjoying its identifiable saltiness, Dani looks up at Jamie, enamored by the woman's post-orgasmic blush, sweat dripping down her forehead, glistening in the orange sunset that slightly peeks through the blinds.

“You okay?” Dani giggles as she detaches herself from Jamie, watching tenderly as the woman pants and grasps desperately onto humid air. 

“Yeah,” Jamie pants out, holding her arm out to Dani, welcoming her to lay against her heaving chest. 

Accepting the invitation, the blonde collapses beside Jamie, peppers soothing kisses against her chiseled jaw as she comes back to earth, “you’re so beautiful,” she sighs with loving honesty, unrehearsed words slipping effortlessly from her lips as she admires Jamie’s stunning glow. 

“God, I love you,” the brunette chuckles in response, both as a ‘thank you’ to Dani’s words and to her skillful display of lust ridden action.


	8. Paris passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Hannah and Owen in Paris, Jamie and Dani urge for alone time. After an entertaining game of truth or drink, the couple play a heated round of ‘how many?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very... passionate.

Paris is a dream. The food, the people, the atmosphere, it’s all idealistic. From the strong aromas of freshly baked bread, to the delicate hum of French chatter, Dani has never felt so content this far away from home. Maybe it’s because Owen and Hannah have been so accommodating, or perhaps it’s a consequence of having Jamie by her side morning till night, the blonde doesn’t care to decide, because right now – sat in Owen’s Parisian restaurant, wine glass in hand, the love of her life swiping a thumb softly up and down her knuckles – everything is perfect.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Jamie whispers quietly, breath brushing against the few strands of blonde hair not contained by Dani’s ponytail.

Her lovers compliments never fail to make her blush, “so do you,” a soft brush of lips, a sweet sensual kiss to compose their desires, for now, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” the brunette hums, lifting up her champagne glass and clinking it with Dani’s in a silent toast to their love. 

“Jamie Taylor, when did you get so soft?” Owen teases from across the table, mouth full of tortellini.

“Bugger off,” Jamie responds playfully, rolling her eyes before setting them back on her girlfriend, “isn’t she just stunning?”

The slight slur of the brunettes words is obvious as she speaks, her intoxication matching with the blonde’s, both feeling giddy with admiration for the other. The bustle of the restaurant is silent in their ears, the two women occupied by their intense stare, their lips that curl up into smiles in unison. If Hannah hadn’t cleared her breath, suggested they make their way back home, the couple may have never drawn themselves away from such intense emotion. 

A week visiting friends has been blissful, yet has come with a few unwelcome repercussions. Owen and Hannah had worn their guests out every day, ensuring they made the most of their vacation, meaning that neither of the women have had any energy past 9pm. On multiple mornings, Jamie had let her hands roam the surface of her lovers warm body, itching to touch each and every crevice, attempting to start off the day just right. Yet, staying with a gourmet chef meant early morning cooked breakfasts, distracting their senses away from the bedroom and into the kitchen. Being back in the presence of a retired housekeeper also meant the two young women were woken up promptly each sunrise, and catered for hand and foot. It seemed impossible to find time alone. 

Tonight, Jamie is determined to have Dani to herself. The blonde had no right to look so beautiful this evening, clad in a tight black velvet dress, long legs exaggerated by six inch high heels. The brunette had noticed her lovers growing libido, they hadn’t touched one another properly for almost a week, and Dani was finding it hard to resist her hands from seeping south every-time the women’s laps were hidden underneath tables or blankets. If fingers weren’t tracing a thigh under wool as the group sat outside and watched the sun set on the patio, then there were wet lips kissing gently at expansive skin under ears each moment their hosts were out of sight.

The young couple thrived on their healthy sex life, at home they would take advantage of any chance they got to be on top of one another, lips locked together passionately, fingers and tongues skilful and wet. Erotic images passed through Jamie’s drunken mind as the group drove back to the house, and the way Dani’s head rested heavy on her shoulder only grew her want for more more more.

“God I’m tired,” the lie was almost as noticeable as the faux yawn that followed it. 

Dani got the hint, watched on with interest as Jamie tried to convince the other couple she was spent for the day. Owen wasn’t having it, insisted they have at least one more glass of wine by the fire, tomorrow is their last day together, after all. 

“One more,” Jamie warned, stern, eyes glaring harshly at the mans moustache as his lips quirked up in a satisfied grin. 

The two pairs snuggled close, surrounding the burning wood fire and soaking in its warmth. Instantly, Jamie’s hands found their way to Dani’s skin, one grasping at fingers, the other drawing lazy circles on an exposed thigh. Warm and homely, that’s how it was, everything so tranquil and splendid and right. The gentlemen had a mischievous look in his hazel eyes as he glanced around at his company. 

“Truth or drink?” He suggests. 

Hannah is reluctant, Jamie is too, but Dani’s want to play persuades both other women to join them. The blonde pops out her lip, innocent and adorable, the action inflicting sympathy in her lover, heat of both love and arousal, too. 

“I have one,” Dani giggles, “where’s the craziest place you’ve had sex?”

The vulgar interrogation takes the others by surprise, Jamie chuckling beside her as her mind roams each and every spontaneous location she’s yanked down Dani’s underwear and had her way with her. 

“The shower,” Hannah confesses, as if it’s a shocking and scandalous revelation. 

Owen concedes, agreeing that they play it safe when it comes to intimacy, “what about you two?” 

Jamie lifts her brow bone, considers how far to push the truth, how much is over sharing – she doesn’t know, “the garden,” she decides. 

Dani huffs a restless breath as her memories engulf her, thoughts of sex in the cinema, on the kitchen counter at Bly, laid on the grass in a secluded area of the gardens, underneath the table at a restaurant - when Hannah and Owen had only been mere metres away. A knowing smirk is shot at Jamie, fingers squeeze harsh on her leg, a whimper is compressed as Owen takes his turn. 

“How many people have you slept with?” It’s a safe question, both himself and Hannah have discussed their low numbers, which Hannah now discusses promptly, encouraging the other two women to do the same.

“Only 2,” Dani hums, Eddie then Jamie, though Jamie is the only one that counts if sex is only sex when you orgasm. 

Jamie, mistakenly, drinks. Owen audibly gasps, Hannah’s eyes bulge out with a sympathetic smile to Dani. The blonde, somewhat jealous and aggravated, breathes out a laugh of disbelief.

“That many, huh?” Dani groans, her words instantly making Jamie flush pink with guilt. 

“Don’t kiss and tell,” Jamie jokes, though her humour plays no part in settling Dani’s frustration. 

“How many times have you been in love?” Hannah asks, breaking the tension with innocence laced in her tone. 

“Just the once, love,” Owen responds with a quick peck on her lips. 

“Me too,” Jamie smirks, wishful thinking as she looks to Dani, trying her best to settle her discomfort and dissolve the strange animosity she’d unintentionally created.

The blonde gets her revenge, drinks, a smug grin on her lips that curls around her wine glass. 

“Play nice,” Owen quips, looking between the two women who now both have bitter expressions on their faces. 

Hannah must be feeling brave, the wine decreasing her usual high-strung personality, “ the most amount of times you’ve orgasmed in one night?”

Owen scoffs, rolls his eyes as he murmurs a rather masculine, “once.”

Jamie and Dani stare at each other intensely, aware that they’re both thinking about the same thing, their creation, the little game they like to play now and again.

“How many? Dani,” the brunettes words are only comprehended fully by her girlfriend, the question having an entirely different meaning to the couple alone. If only Hannah and Owen really knew what Jamie had just asked. 

“7, I think,” Dani lies, she’s absolutely certain it’s 7, on the day she had caused a mess in the shop, the night that followed was nothing short of erotic - Jamie punishing her with consecutive orgasms. It had been the best sex of her life.

“That can’t be right,” Hannah laughs in disbelief, though her mouth gapes open wider when guilty smiles settle on the women’s faces, “I thought my 3 was a lot!”

The blonde blushes a giggle, fingers still interlocked with Jamie’s, her pulse quickening as she remembers that her girlfriend had just asked her ‘how many?’, disguising the question in plain sight, right in front of their friends. 

“Lesbianism is a gift, my friend,” Jamie jokes, swigging her wine with pride, finishing it off completely before stating, “I’m off to bed,” blonde hair catches her gaze, “Poppins, you coming?”

“7 times apparently,” Owen laughs, Hannah hitting him playfully on the arm as they say goodnight to their guests. 

The walk back to the bedroom is tedious, fingers are tightly interlocked, bodies hot and anticipating, the corridor seeming to go on forever as both Dani and Jamie feel their body’s temperature rising. After practically slamming the door shut, the brunette pins Dani against the wall, a small smirk on her thin wet lips as she looks down into wanting eyes, “you don’t love me?” The question is teasing, referencing Dani’s drinking in response to Hannah’s question a few minute ago. 

“How many people have you slept with?” Dani interrogates, pushing Jamie off of her, releasing herself from tight her grip, venturing away from the wall. 

“You don’t want to know,” Jamie laughs. 

“No,” Dani sighs, a smile that communicates lustful interest as she confesses, “I want to know.”

“Somewhere between 30 and 40?” The brunette cringes, remembering her youthful days spent underneath strange women that she can’t possibly recall the names of now.

“I guess that’s why you’re so good at making me come then,” the blonde’s light and provocative tone is unpredicted, arousal striking through her words as she imagines a younger version of Jamie - less experienced, vulnerable, innocent.

“Not the reaction I expected,” Jamie approaches Dani, resting her hands softly on her smooth velvet hips. 

“Kind of hot, thinking of you like that, inexperienced, then, well… slutty,” Dani’s voice drops a few octaves, mouth dry as all liquid shoots south to find her already pulsating centre. 

Jamie pushes herself closer to Dani, their heated landscapes colliding as bodies flush close together, “that turns you on?”

“A lot,” Dani nods, hands roaming south and gripping harshly at her lovers arse. 

“Does that make you wet?” The brunette teases, lips brushing ever so slightly against Dani’s as she speaks sultry. 

“So wet,” whispered into the air, escaping out only milliseconds before the pair’s tongues are colliding, teeth tugging lips in a hungry and bashful kiss. 

“If I remember correctly,” Jamie says softly as she pulls away in need of oxygen, “I asked you a question earlier.”

Before Dani can confirm anything, play along with the teasing conversation her lover had started, she’s being pushed onto the bed, slamming hard against the mattress as Jamie looks down at her, dominant, hungry. Sliding out of her dress, careless to where it lands, the blonde finds herself spread across the sheets, soft skin touching linen as her body remains in only underwear. 

“You’re so sexy, fucking hell,” the brunette huffs out in erratic breaths as she rips off her shirt, unbuckling her belt before slipping effortlessly out of tight black trousers. 

“Did you pack the strap?” Dani questions, her bottom lip tugged between teeth as she looks on at Jamie hopefully.

“Wanna taste you, first,” Jamie kneels to the floor, pulling Dani to the edge of the bed in an accommodating position so she can rid her of her soaking underwear, “we have all night.”

The blonde mustn’t argue, can’t wait any longer to feel hot breath between her legs, a skilful tongue drinking her up for the first time all week. Jamie gets to work quick, devouring the taste of her lover, creating suction with her lips in pattern with bold licks of a wide greedy tongue.

Jamie’s humming as she tastes white hot pleasure creates tender vibrations against Dani’s clit, inflicting a string of profanities and moans to fall out of the blonde’s gaping mouth. Both groaning in pleasure, revelling in the sex they’ve been anticipating for 7 long days, it doesn’t take Jamie long to hit the right spot with her tongue, beckoning Dani to her first release of the night. 

“Fuck,” Dani grunts, breathless, locking eyes with Jamie as the woman looks up at her with her face still buried between quivering thighs.

Ensuring the blonde feels the most of her first orgasm, Jamie waits for Dani’s breathing to steady before removing her mouth and climbing on top of her, kissing familiar lips and exchanging the salty taste coating her aching tongue. 

Slowly making out, passion seeping through every inch of their bodies as limbs blend together like puzzle pieces, a knock at the door throws them apart, each woman gripping onto sanity as they hear Hannah’s voice call from the hallway. 

“I brought you some bottles of water,” she states sweetly, waiting for a response before entering the room. 

“Shh,” Jamie warns, her body still straddling Dani’s, her hand now placed firmly on top of the blonde’s mouth, “she’ll go away if she thinks we’re asleep.”

The moon’s white shine creeping through the blinds is their only source of light, the only participant in showing Dani the glistening wetness trickling down her lovers chin. Thankfully, Jamie’s assumption is correct, the patter of footsteps walking back down the corridor give them the green light to continue their much anticipated escapade.

Remembering Dani’s previous request, Jamie climbs off of the bed and fumbles in the dark to find her suitcase, hands spontaneous and impatient as she searches for their toy. After numerous displeased grunts, the brunettes fingers brush on cold plastic, inflicting a satisfied grin on her lips. The practiced procedure of tightening the harness and fixing on the phallic toy is conveniently practiced, meaning Jamie doesn’t struggle at all to put it on in the dark. 

“Gonna have to be quiet baby,” Jamie whispers, removing her own bra and flinging it on the floor before laying herself onto the bed, pulling Dani on top of her once she’s comfortable, “can you do that for me?”

“Yes Jay,” the blonde sighs, lips grasping onto the soft skin between Jamie’s collarbones, teeth then venturing south to bite lightly on erect nipples. The feeling of the cold toy against her thigh is sublime, a welcome sensation that buries a heat deep in her gut as she anticipates the fullness inside of her. 

Jamie can sense Dani’s urgency, has learnt the meanings of each and every breath that escapes her lover on nights like this. With the blonde sat on top of her, it’s not too difficult to position the toy south of Dani’s pussy, Jamie rubs it along wet soft folds, readying her lover. 

“Fuck me,” the blonde orders from above, Jamie’s hand slamming onto her mouth in retaliation to the rather loud sound of a pathetically needy voice. 

“Shut up,” Jamie grunts, angry and aroused, as she grips her other hand on Dani’s hip, the other remains on her mouth. 

Dani lowers herself down onto the toy, groaning muffled by Jamie’s palm as she engulfs herself in the full sensation. A slow pace starts as the brunette guides her grinding, though it doesn’t take long for Dani’s walls to expand, wet and wide and ready to come undone all over again. 

“Good girl,” Jamie whispers, encouraging her lovers movements, which are becoming more and more sporadic as she closes further towards release. 

The brunette pumps her hips up, following Dani’s lead, knowing the added pressure will push harder and bring up the intensity within her. Bodies dripping with sweat, both trying their best to suppress vocalising their pleasure, Jamie’s expertise is what finally causes Dani to squirm and come for the second time tonight. 

“So beautiful,” the brunette compliments, watching with idle eyes as her girlfriend loses control of her quivering thighs and gives in to the immense fulfilment that the toy has created, “keep going,” she pushes again, wanting Dani to carry on riding the toy, hopefully bringing her to orgasm again. 

Dani’s breath is hot and heavy in Jamie’s palm, her nails dig into the brunettes shoulders, causing her to wince in pain, but she welcomes the burn, it’s delightful, erotic. Once again pumping her hips fast up into Dani, Jamie steadies her lovers balance, tightly gripping her hip bone and moaning as the toy hits her clit simultaneously with each rhythmic thrust, “come for me,” her words are soft and quiet, communicating subtle sympathy as she looks up to see Dani’s eyes clenched shut, “you can do it baby.”

A long groan escapes the blonde’s lips, quietened by Jamie’s hand, still pressed onto her mouth in effort to hide Dani’s usually loud moans from their friends who remain in close proximity across the hall. The blonde’s wetness drips down onto Jamie’s thigh, causing the brunette to moan in tandem with Dani’s restless whimpers. 

After stilling her movements, Jamie brings both hands up to Dani’s head, stroking her fingers though her blonde wetted hair in slow soothing motions when she’s sure Dani has let out her last uncontrollable noise. 

“You alright?” The brunette chuckles, smug, looking up at her girlfriend who still has her eyes slammed shut and her mouth loosely open. 

Dani can only nod, a small smile tugging at her lips as she steadies her mind and comes back to reality, the fullness inside of her is brought back to her attention, her sex now too sensitive and worn out to cope with its size. Lifting off of the toy is a challenge, because of the slight pain, and her lack of energy. Jamie whispers soft apologies for the discomfort, taking off the harness carefully before nonchalantly throwing it off of the bed. 

The loud noise the toy makes when it hits the floor causes both women to cringe, eyes bulge open as they hear voices in the distance. Luckily, silence soon enters the room again, relaxing the pair who now find their naked hot bodies pressed together in a tight hug. 

Kissing Dani’s back, breath warm and calming, Jamie’s lips turn up into a smile against her lovers skin before she speaks, “you’re still shaking.”

A restless laugh huffs out in the blonde’s irregular breath, “you’re ridiculously good at that.”

Jamie bites playfully on the exposed skin of Dani’s neck, “had a lot of practise.”

“Oh shut up,” the blonde laughs playfully in response, pulling Jamie’s arm tighter around her waist, breathing in the scent of passion and desire, sending silent prayers up to the heavens that their friends hadn’t heard any hints of their game playing activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts?


	9. Miss Clayton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner be damned, romance out the window, Miss Clayton is out to play tonight. Jamie really likes it when Dani bosses her around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a response to multiple prompts : Teacher Dani/Top Dani/strapless Dildo/light edging 
> 
> REAL PURE FILTH TODAY.  
> (Possibly my favourite one to write thus far)
> 
> Also the start of this is kinda fluffy, a lot of emotions and then A LOT of smut... of course.

The Leafling has become more to both women than they had ever imagined. Neither Jamie nor Dani had anticipated for their quaint little flower shop to be such a success. It had always been the brunettes dream to live solely for the purpose of growing plants, watching flowers blossom and colours emerge, and now as she lives that dream day after day, her happiness never fails to feel overwhelmingly surreal. 

Plants - a beautiful metaphor for life, take care of yourself enough and you too can reach your full potential, plant your own seeds of success, decipher which necessities in which to rely, to live long and beautifully.

Dani, however, no doubt content in where she finds herself today, had completely different hopes for her future long ago. As a child, she had envisioned a simple life in Iowa, though, looking back, the blonde is now aware that it was not herself who settled into that reality, but the people amongst her that convinced her into believing that is all she desired. 

Teaching was wonderful, whether it had been to 30 bustling American children or 2 charming British siblings, Dani thrived in watching young minds grow. As of late, she had become the student herself, her teacher a gloriously beautiful brunette whom she adored through thick and thin, now it wasn’t only an attentive mind that was to grow, but flowers and bushes and seeds too.

Closing up the shop for the day, Jamie looks on at her lover, golden hair cascading down rounded shoulders, face beat red with exhaustion. Longs days, they had become accustomed to, serving customer after customer and methodically organising arrangements with tired green thumbs. Dani looked angelic, gradients of orange reflecting on her skin as the sun set for the day. Jamie breathed out her gratitude, a satisfied smirk perched on her lips as she paid close attention to every liquid movement of the women before her. 

“What’re you staring at?” Dani chuckles, tucking hair behind her ears and exposing silver shimmering hoops.

“My girlfriend,” Jamie defends, territorial yet characteristically playful. 

Eyes lock with ease, each woman with smiles of adoration on their young faces as they take in one another’s familiar beauty. Finishing today’s clean up, Jamie nears closer to Dani, who is stood behind the till, counting up crumpled notes and rusted coins. 

“Do you ever miss teaching?” She asks, curious. 

The blonde ponders on her response, asking herself that same question in a way to draw out raw truth and honesty, “I guess so, sometimes,” she admits, a teasing smile on her lips as she looks up at her lover, “I’ve still got you to boss around though.”

Red heat plummets to the pit of Jamie’s stomach, the glint in the blonde’s eyes transmitting an array of emotion – recognisable arousal, above all, “I like it when you boss me around.”

“Noted,” Dani plays along, closing the till gently before rounding the front counter to meet Jamie’s lips. 

The kiss is sensual and slow, the couple taking their time in communicating their love, the first time in hours that they’ve managed to do so, due to such a hectic workday. The promise of more is whispered in silence, in the way Jamie pulls at Dani’s lips when they disconnect, in the shy smile mirrored by flushed faces. 

“You wanna go out for dinner tonight?” Jamie suggests, optimism and hope coating her deep rasped voice. 

They’re tired, they both know it, perhaps will take a nap as soon as they make their way upstairs, but the chance to venture outside, to show off their glee to the world, unapologetic, hungry, spend time together for hours full of romance and tranquility, attracts Dani too much, she must say, “yes.”

“You can wear your new dress,” the brunettes brows quirk up in a tease, green orbs darkening as she delves into thoughts of exposed smooth thighs and accentuated curves.

“Mhmm,” Dani hums, latching her lips back onto her lovers, tongue massaging tongue with delicate intent, “let’s go,” whispered gently in a breath that hits plump lips, inflicts a loving smile. Soon the shop lights are out and they’re climbing stairs, reaching the door of their apartment, breathing in the comforts of home. 

-

An afternoon nap is overdue, spent indulged in deep sweet dreams, both women’s limbs entwined with the others, holding tight and close. Dani is the first to wake, eyes flicker open and land on the smooth tan of Jamie’s exposed shoulders, drawn out moments are then spent appreciating the brunettes bare skin, her most intimate parts tempting, only covered by thin laced underwear.

Stumbling to find the time, the blonde decides to stir her lover out of sleep, she’s regretful to dissolve the peaceful innocence of the woman in her arms, but thoughts of a late night candlelit dinner consume her, convince her it’s worth unveiling Jamie to the world. 

With a soft peck of wet lips to her shoulder, the brunettes eyes peel open, pupils blurred from slumber soon refocus and take in the restful beauty beside her, “what’s the time?”

“6:45,” Dani whispers gently, not being able to resist latching her lips back onto beige smooth skin. 

Satisfied moans release into the air as the blonde’s lips busy themselves on a path up Jamie’s clavicle, once they finally reach wanting lips, they kiss, rejuvenated, passion seeping through wet tongues and teeth. A curvaceous landscape welcomes the light touch of the brunettes fingertips, and Dani can’t help but giggle into the embrace when Jamie tickles playfully at her ribs. White teeth clang together uncontrollably before they pull away.

“We should get dressed,” gazes lock, deep oceans welcome one another’s vision. 

Jamie groans in response, would be satisfied to remain right here in bed, skin rubbing against skin, heat growing as underwear is disregarded, “one more minute,” a beg that would would be needy, perhaps pathetic, if Dani had any time to think before the brunette was sucking red heart shaped prints into her neck. 

They detach eventually, though one minute had turned into five, Jamie’s eager groping being too tempting, urging Dani to dissolve into her touch. Showering out of the way, dirt removed from fingernails, their bodies radiate with fresh scents of lavender soap, luring each other in, irresistibly driving them back towards white sheets. 

Dani has the willpower to step away, a stern look in her eyes as she encourages Jamie to pull herself out from her ever growing arousal and at last cover her naked body. Doing as she’s told, loving the control the blonde has over her, Jamie approaches their closet, spends a short amount of time reaching for a black silk shirt and tight trousers. 

“Fucking hell Poppins,” a groan that disturbs the content silence of their bedroom.

Dani stands in front of the mirror, admiring her own body, a tight burgundy dress now complimenting her slim physique. Chuckling in response to an enamoured Jamie, the blonde lets her body melt into her lovers touch, the brunette presses herself against Dani’s back, arms wrapped around her waist, complimentary sighs brushing golden strands. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” Jamie asks, entranced as she commends her lover’s appearance. 

Plump lips smile back at the brunette through the mirror, “I love you so much Jay.”

Today, for reasons unknown, the women have found themselves being particularly appreciative of one another. Whether it had been the slight change in warm weather, the bustle of their shop, or simply their minds and bodies tendency to gravitate together, they did not know, nevertheless, the heavy love engulfing their existence was welcomed. 

“We best get going,” Jamie states, offering her arm out to Dani, receiving a breathless laugh before their bodies are moving in tandem out the door. 

-

Their restaurant of choice is dimly lit, tranquil, a soft hum of acoustics is echoing above them. Katie, their waitress, recognises them from their flower shop, treats them to a free bottle of Rosé in thanks for the pair executing her party bouquets so beautifully. Food ordered, conversation flowing effortlessly, Dani’s mind can’t help but repeat Jamie’s lust coated words from earlier today – ‘I like it when you boss me around.’

In an unexpected turn of events, the blonde’s thighs are squeezing tight to suppress the thudding beat between her legs, a response to her imaginations drifting to thoughts of pinning Jamie down and having her sweet way with her. It’s unlike Dani to be so dominant, but on occasion, when her blood pressure is just high enough, and there’s nothing but heat and wetness consuming her body, she finds herself urging to take control.

“God this tastes amazing,” Jamie grunts, her pleasure communicating to Dani in a tone defined as nothing less than erotic. 

Watching Jamie’s tongue lick away at lips, collecting the remanence of her meal, turns Dani on to the heavens. The familiar deep resonance of the brunettes voice, usually restricted between four darkened bedroom walls, makes the blonde visibly shiver. Dani wants it all – Jamie quivering beneath her, begging, beautiful, staring up at her with darkened orbs, screaming with desperation to be touched. 

Dinner be damned, romance out the window, Miss Clayton is out to play tonight. 

-

“Jesus Dani, let me unlock the fucking door,” Jamie grunts, struggling to twist the key in the lock as Dani slams her body hard and heavy into the entrance, “people are gonna see us.”

“I don’t care,” Dani retorts, teeth biting down harshly on the expansion of skin curtained by brown pretty curls.

After a frustrating endeavour, the women make their way inside, the warmth of their abode latching onto their bodies, ridding them of the nights vicious cold. Dani can’t bare much more heat, will start to sweat profusely if the temperature rises any higher, the current thumping of hot arousal escaping her centre is enough to melt ice. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Not a complaint, not in the least, just a surprised retaliation when Dani starts undoing the buttons of Jamie’s shirt only seconds after the front door is closed. 

“Shut up,” Dani spits into the air, her last syllable cut off by lips crashing onto lips. 

A groan escapes Jamie’s mouth, her hot breath welcoming Dani’s tongue to explore. Walking backwards, stumbling in all directions as the determined blonde refuses to disconnect their embrace, it takes the pair an embarrassing amount of time to journey down the hall and into the bedroom. 

Taken over by the drive of her overwhelming libido, Dani slams the door. Loud and bellicose, the entirety of Jamie’s existence goes rigid in shock.

“Take off your trousers,” Dani orders to Jamie, who’s slumped on the bed, a look of slight intimidation settled in her gaze. 

Following the blonde’s orders, Jamie rids of her clothing, remains in only black lace underwear, the item tactically left in place. Dani always thrives when taking off her lovers soaking panties, it’s a preference she’s been teased about on numerous occasions throughout their years together - tonight Jamie doesn’t at all anticipate the aggression and force in which they’ll be removed with. 

“Dani,” the brunette moans, needing the remaining inches left between them to be eaten up at a rapid pace. 

The blonde shakes her head, coy smirk on her reddened face, “who’s Dani?”

Furrowed eyebrows respond to the question, though the thick tone of her girl’s voice inflicts a mischievous grin to spread across Jamie’s thin wet lips. 

“I’m Miss Clayton.”

“Fuck,” huffed out into the opaque bedroom air, in need to release her tensing arousal, Jamie takes a hand up to grope at her own breast. 

“Nuh-uh,” Dani tuts, looking down with distaste as Jamie’s hands still their movements, “lay down, put your hands on the headboard.”

Complying immediately, Jamie shuffles back, positioning herself exactly where Dani wants her. Putting on a private show, the blonde shimmies effortlessly out of her dress, dropping it on the floor with a teasing glint in her eyes, “good girl,” she whispers, making Jamie gasp whilst she straddles her already shaking thighs. 

Dani oozes with authority, her heavy weight pinning Jamie down into white sheets as she sits on top of her. It’s otherworldly, how the blonde builds up such sharp intensity, holding the reigns with pleasure as she grips at Jamie’s wrists, “keep these here,” stern words shoot out of her typically gentle mouth, voice smothered in dominance. 

“Yes Dani,” Jamie knows she’s made a mistake instantly, worry in her eyes as she looks up at her dominatrix.

“What was that?” The blonde interrogates, her grip tightening around Jamie’s wrists, the brunette winces at the pain of fingernails digging into skin. 

“Yes, Miss Clayton,” stuttering words echo, vibrating off of the coldness in Dani’s stare. 

Teasing is something both women play havoc with. When teased themselves, the aspect seems torturous and cruel, but when inflicting the action on the other, soft fingertips barely touching wet folds, tongue making slow and painful strokes, no touch ever quite enough, teasing is the most magical sex act imaginable. Tonight, with Jamie beneath her, quivering with vocalised desperation, Dani is convinced she has no option but to tease. 

Letting go of Jamie’s wrists, reiterating her previous instruction for them to stay put, Dani starts an abusively gentle path of kisses down her lovers muscular body. A gulping throat is what tempts her lips at first, then the subtle rise of Jamie’s clavicle is what beckons for her touch. Sweet supple lip locks, creating expert patterns on expansive skin, a sea of beige awaiting, willing to be wrecked. An unpredicted clamp of teeth around her nipple makes Jamie cry out in desirable pain. 

Foreplay seems of ill nature tonight, cruel and unwanted, the brunette mutters her begs in the form of, “please baby please,” then her hips are bucking upwards, distressed, wanting for even the slightest friction. 

“Sweet Jamie,” Dani’s nurturing teacher voice strikes aching pulses in Jamie’s lower abdomen, “I thought you liked it when I told you what to do?”

“I do, I do,” a pathetic mantra, wanton and desperate to impress. 

“See we could play our little game tonight,” Dani suggests, nonchalance in her voice as she speaks between soft kisses of breasts.

Jamie nods, eager for release. 

“But I’d rather take my time,” a chuckle, an evil cryptic sound that makes Jamie want to yell out in frustration, “you’re only coming once tonight,” the revelation causes the brunette to audibly gasp, “and you’re not coming until I give permission, okay?”

Jamie looks down, a silent plea to climax, to be touched, to feel any sort of pressure harder than the featherlight kisses Dani is currently torturing her with. She mustn’t argue, the drive in Dani’s glare warns her not to, its power is deafening, “okay, Miss Clayton.”

Every one of Dani’s touches are slow and purposeful, making Jamie’s breaths become shallower by the second. Movements are frustratingly hesitant, and whilst proceeding her lips ministrations across Jamie’s skin, Dani brings up her hand to Jamie’s mouth, dips in two fingers, encouraging the brunette to take their length. Gagging, erotic groans pouring out from her gut, Jamie feels her lovers fingertips push to the back of her throat. It’s delicious. 

Retracting her wetted fingers from the brunettes mouth, Dani drags them down the body sprawled out beneath her, when they reach their destination at the apex of Jamie’s thighs, she tucks them under black panties and runs them through soaking folds, “so wet for me,” she sings. 

The weight of Dani on top of her is sublime, Jamie blinks fast, taking a mental snapshot of the vision before her - Dani’s head rested on her stomach, eyes looking up at her, lip caught sexy between teeth as with two fingers expertly mix Jamie’s saliva and sweet salty come. 

“More,” the innocent young brunette begs. 

Miss Clayton rejects, shakes her head, brings her fingers away from slick folds and up into her mouth, humming at the custom taste of everything Jamie drenching her fingertips, “you taste so good,” she compliments. 

In this moment, bodies clung together, the two women form to become one entity. With the blonde pressed close, gawking up at her, Jamie is unsure of where her body ends and Dani’s begins. An infliction of pain draws the brunette cruelly out of her daze, Dani pinching at her hardening clit, the overstimulation almost too much to bare – almost. Moving further south, the blonde peppers light kisses across Jamie’s stomach, each touch responded with a twitch of taunt muscles and a strangled groan. 

Seeing blonde thick hair positioned between her thighs, Jamie’s hands instinctively let go of the headboard and weave through Dani’s precious lochs – a huge mistake, turns out. 

As soon as Dani feels blunt fingernails scraping at her scalp, she brings her palm up and presses against Jamie’s centre through her soaked underwear, forceful and hard. Jamie yelps, brings her hands back to grip at the headboard above her, muttering breathless apologies as she does so. 

The blonde laughs, “it’s okay” Blue melts into green as their gazes lock, Jamie’s movements are erratic, each quiver of muscles aching for more. 

“God please just touch me,” Jamie can feel her lover pressing lightly at her underwear, the palm of Dani’s hand moves in slow circular motions as they look at one another with yearning admiration. 

Eventually, Dani removes drenched underwear, let’s the material tickle down the length of Jamie’s legs as she takes her time removing the item. She revels in the purely erotic sight the motion reveals, the brunettes pussy is visibly pulsing, beautifully white liquid smothering it, teasing Dani to taste. Her tongue has no restraint, she must delve into the meal that awaits her. 

Sounds form into the humid air, combinations of wetness on tongue, delighted muffled groans, grateful whines, it’s filthy, perhaps illegal. There’s a deep hunger which consumes Dani as she eats out her lover, the squirming body beneath her pushing up hips, suffocating her momentarily before her hands are steadying Jamie’s movements.

The brunette is close to exploding into Dani’s mouth, can feel her sex’s throbs increase, her sensitive clit is looked after attentively, suction engulfing the hard bud. Jamie is overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment, the dominance of the woman nestled between her legs, a wet tear escapes her blood shot eyes as she begs, “don’t stop Dani.”

Another unfortunate mistake. A horribly timed spoken error that forces the blonde to pull away, torturing smile accompanying the glistening of her lips and chin, “oh Jamie,” she laughs. 

“For fucksake!” Jamie screams, never has sex felt so cruel. Never has a climax been so desperately desired. 

“That was your own fault,” Dani sighs, climbing back up her girls quaking body, stopping when their heads are aligned, “naughty girl.”

Jamie plunges forwards, her pouting lips absorbing the tastes of herself on Dani’s tongue. They kiss fast and hungry, anger omnipresent as Jamie’s frustration grows. Dani knows her limits, is aware of exactly what she needs, what will provide her with the release she aches for. 

“Hold on,” Dani whispers into their kiss, sitting up and reaching for their bedside table. 

“Has anyone told you you’re a bit of a bitch, Miss Clayton?” Jamie questions, brave and cocky, praying up to an unknown being that her words have no negative impact on the forthcoming events. 

Dani’s mouth gapes open as she feigns offence, in her hand dangles their newest toy, a dildo roughly 7 inches long, “okay I’m definitely punishing you for that,” a breathless laugh as she takes in the discomposure of the woman laid beneath her. 

“Be my guest,” Jamie chuckles, though her bubbly humour is cut short when Dani plunges the toy halfway inside of her, with no warning at all. What a fantastic punishment indeed.

The blonde watches her lovers eyes clamp shut in an attempt to calm her rapid heart’s thud, ease the slight pain of this newfound stretch, “you can take it,” Dani encourages, pulling the dildo out of Jamie slightly before pushing it back in with increasing force. It’s size is unlike anything they’ve used before, bounds longer, wider.

Looking up at Dani fucking her, golden hair framing a red hot face, Jamie groans in delight as she’s fulfilled with a sensation in which she’s been so long deprived of. The girth of the toy is splendid, her walls accommodate it naturally, expanding and pulsating against its rigid form. 

Grunting in unison with every one of Dani’s thrusts, Jamie once again begs, “don’t stop,” huffing after a, “Miss Clayton,” for good measure. 

To the brunettes delight, this time, Dani doesn’t stop. The pumps of the toy only becomes evermore forceful, and impossibly high intensity engulfs Jamie’s shaking body as she nears closer and closer to a long awaited climax. With a few skilful twists of her wrist, Dani sighs with pride, enamoured by how willingly Jamie has given herself up to her, “good girl, a little longer, don’t come yet.”

A warning, torturing Jamie away from release. Hot breaths calm her building heat, yet the sight of Dani’s breasts bouncing with each of her thrusts only persuades Jamie to give into her orgasm, “I can’t last much longer,” confessed, milliseconds before Dani is bringing down a second hand to rub at her clit. 

“You’re such a good student,” she hums, impressed and teasing, “open your eyes baby, I wanna watch you come.”

Taking the sultry words as permission, Jamie bulges her eyes back open, another loose tear falling from their crevices. Dani’s brows furrow with concern, but before she can stop her movements Jamie is muttering, “don’t stop, feels so good.”

One, two, three more thrusts, plunging into an abundance of hot white wetness, possibly the most Jamie’s tiny body has ever produced, and she’s coming with nothing short of pleasurable screams. Dani feels celebratory, continuing practiced rhythms with her two hands as she lets Jamie quiver at this impeccable high for as long as she can manage. Uncomfortable squirms instruct her to stop. 

“Fuck,” the blonde breathes out in disbelief, as if only now she is comprehending the immensity of her dominance this evening. 

Jamie laughs breathlessly, enthusiasm coating her sweat glistening body as her chest rises and falls in struggled attempts to relax her breathing, “that was,” words can’t possibly describe how amazing the last hour had been, how extraordinary her bodies reactions had felt as she came hard and hungry. 

“Amazing?” Dani supplies, finally pulling out the toy from inside of Jamie, slow and careful to ensure she obliged with her lovers post-orgasm sensitivity. 

Collapsing next to her spent lover, façade broken by gushes of flashing white, Dani drags her lips affectionately across the glimmering skin of the brunettes knackered face, “you okay?”

“Just,” Jamie sighs, coherent words a far reach, “give me a second,” eyes then scan to Dani, are filled with trademark teasing, “Miss Clayton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think about dominant Dani?   
> PROMPTS PROMPTS PROMPTS!! I love to hear your suggestions <3  
> Comments feed me.


	10. Deliveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to make a delivery, there’s a bump in the road. Dani’s made a horrible mistake, and Jamie finds the perfect way to release her anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write. It’s very um.. steamy.
> 
> Prompts answered = Daddy kink, spanking, angry sex and doggy style. 
> 
> I HAVE A QUESTION for you guys : a few people have requested a threesome chapter - which I have an idea for - so, would we like it added to the “how many?” Series or shall I make it it’s own one-shot?  
> Seems difficult to fit the game into the plot of a threesome, as it’s something the gals play in private together.  
> Let me know if a threesome is something you guys would like to read!  
> UPDATE - I have posted a threesome two-shot, ‘A loving expedition’

“Why’re you like, always, naked?” Dani laughs, strolling into the pleasant yet unsurprising sight of Jamie in their living room – sat on the sofa, entranced by a novel, wearing not one shred of clothing.

“You don’t like what you see?” The brunette jokes, feigning offence.

Dani falls onto the sofa beside her, her own pyjama clad body curling into Jamie’s naked side, “you know I do,” she whispers unashamed, placing gentle loving kisses up her girlfriends shoulder as she speaks, “morning baby.” Soon after the domestic affection a stroke of realisation courses through the young blonde’s body, which is warmly rejuvenated by sleep - too much, it seems, “wait, what time is it?”

“Nine,” Jamie hums with nonchalance, seemingly uninterested in conversation and too engrossed in her book.

“Jay!” Dani exclaims, her hand outstretched to cover the words her girlfriend is desperately trying to read, “why haven’t you opened the shop yet?”

Pushing away Dani’s censoring, the brunette refocuses on her chapter, a breathy chuckle escapes her mouth whilst she watches the blonde’s confusion grow in the corner of her eye, “I thought you could come help me with deliveries today? Got one a few towns away, could use some company. And the extra manpower.”

“Wo-manpower,” Dani retorts, correcting Jamie’s subtle misogyny, “is it the one for the wedding?”

“Yep,” the brunettes pops, slamming her book shut exaggeratedly once she’s finished the chapter, “got the big bucks coming in today.”

The blonde laughs at her girlfriend’s use of American slang, and takes advantage of finally having Jamie’s full attention by slipping her hand round her side and groping an exposed breast. Groaning beneath Dani’s touch, Jamie disregards her book to the floor, turning swiftly to straddle her girlfriend’s lap. Slowly leaning forward, ensuring Dani gets an eye-full of her naked form, Jamie begins to pepper small kisses across rosy cheeks and neck. 

“You tired me out last night,” Dani hums, relaxing into Jamie’s touch, accommodating hungry lips by lifting her neck up a little higher, “thanks for the lay-in.”

“You’re very welcome,” Jamie teases against her lovers lips, breath brushing away loose strands of blonde hair that have escaped Dani’s ponytail throughout the night. Their lips gravitate towards each other instinctively, familiar tongues moving together in a well-rehearsed and perfected dance. 

Dani doesn’t put to waste the amount of skin she’s exposed to, and let’s both her hands roam Jamie’s extensive warmth with eager intent. Resting one palm on each of Jamie’s arse cheeks, she can’t help but squeeze, then pulls her left hand away before slapping it down hard onto her girlfriends backside. Jamie’s response of an, unexpected, surprised squeal enters their kiss, teeth clang together and they’re laughing breathlessly when they decide to pull away. 

“We don’t have time for that right now,” she whispers apologetically into Dani’s ear, sucking the lobe before finishing with, “we definitely will later, though.”

Arousal subsided and contained for now, both women make their way back into their bedroom. Unfortunately only for the purpose of getting dressed and beginning the day.

-

Typically, Dani doesn’t do deliveries. However, today, The Leafling are providing bouquets and arrangements for their biggest wedding yet, and Jamie had thought it wise to have an extra spare pair of hands. The happily engaged young couple came into the florist almost 8 months ago, thorough plans and preferences in order, much to the delight of Jamie who has become accustomed to dealing with manic brides and their equally as opinionated mothers. 

“Who has a wedding at 7pm?” Jamie questions as Dani joins her in the front of the van, having organised the plants by herself in steady and suitable positions in the back, “I mean, all the good bits happen at night after the reception, they’re throwing the fun away.”

“Since when were you so judgemental about weddings?” Dani teases, although she does agree that having a wedding reception at such a late hour is rather odd. On the bright side, at least they have plenty of time for the drive and to set up. 

“I’m not,” Jamie responds in a defensive scoff, though as she considers the dark atmosphere of the evening, and there being barely enough light to appreciate her hard green work, she finds the situation increasingly peculiar, “could be at midnight for all I care, they’re spending a fortune.”

“Lucky us,” Dani chuffs, “maybe this’ll convince you to splurge on that holiday you’ve been promising me for months.”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Jamie lifts her free hand to rest on Dani’s thigh, “Poppins, we can take an early retirement with the amount of money we’re being paid,” the joke receives a light chuckle from her lover, “but sure, we can start looking for places at the weekend, wherever you wanna go.”

“Really?” Expressed in a childlike tone, enthusiastic and elated by promising words.

Jamie reacts with only a slow nod of her head and a loving smirk placed delicately on curled thin lips. They settle into a comfortable silence, the acoustic hum of the radio filling the late morning air. The van’s windscreen reflects a golden risen sun, and both women shield their eyes from its blinding light. As they drive down country lanes, escaping their quiet town and venturing to another, hands roam attentively up thighs and light kisses are placed on knuckles. Dani tries her best to remain her inflictions as soft and sensible, ensuring Jamie isn’t distracted away from the bumpy terrane.

Despite their best efforts, the couple can’t resist one another’s lips. Glancing quickly to her side, in seek for a sweet peck, Jamie gets a little carried away when Dani’s eager tongue starts to recklessly explore her mouth. Engaged in a tight lip lock, unsuitable to their current predicament, it’s only fair that karma has its way with the women and throws a spitefully sharp rock in their path. 

Car joltIng, concerning rattles catching both their attentions, Jamie pulls away with an immensely frustrated, “fuck.”

“Did we hit something?” Dani panics in a screeching high-pitched tone, her mind working overtime as she considers the endless possibilities of objects that could’ve obstructed their drive. 

Sat in the drivers seat, positioned closest to the troublesome part of the vehicle, Jamie has a hunch of what the problem is, “hold on,” she grunts, checking her mirrors before pulling over. 

“I didn’t mean to distract you so much,” Dani apologises, urgent need to justify her actions and decrease the growing aggravation present in her girl’s deep hazel eyes.

Jamie climbs out the van, lips slammed shut, inaudible groans escaping them. Once her feet hit the gravel floor, boots crunching loudly against its texture, she cringes as her suspicions are proved correct, “for fucksake.”

“What is it?” The blonde interrogates, worried and anticipating. She breathes in an abundance of thick summer heat, prepares herself for the worst. 

“Popped the tire,” Jamie tells, hands fused onto her hips as she inspects the split, identifies that it’s large enough to qualify as a hole. 

“Shit,” Dani grunts, increasing panic in her voice, the cause of why is currently unknown to her girlfriend. 

“It’s fine, we’ve got a spare,” Jamie isn’t sure who she’s reassuring. Yes, they’re prepared, and left hours earlier than necessary, but the worry of being late hovers in her mind, this delivery is huge for them. Looking up to reach Dani’s frazzled state, her own discomfort heightens as she catches the blonde’s eye. 

“Uhm,” Dani can’t believe it, what are the odds of this happening, “I kinda took it out to make room for the arrangements.”

Jamie’s eyes bulge wide open, disbelief plastered across her face - which Dani notices is glistening beautifully under the midday sun - “please tell me you’re joking,” the brunette demands through gritted teeth. 

“I’m so sorry,” echoes into the humid air, going unrecognised by Jamie as she scurries to the boot in hopes that her girlfriend is just playing some cruel joke on her. 

Looking into the back of the van, home to flowers and greenery only, it becomes evidently clear that Dani is in fact not joking. Jamie yells into the countryside, her girlfriend sat ashamedly in the front seat owning the only ears that peak up at its shriek. The whole vehicle shudders with fear as Jamie slams the boot shut and the blonde inside it feels guilt invade each flustered inch of her body. 

Jamie can’t stand to look at Dani right now. With her back pressed firmly against the side of the van, she reaches for her mobile phone, praying up to a higher being that she at least has some service. Thankfully, two white bars flash in the corner of her screen, and after speaking silent gratitude into the sky, Jamie rings a member of their staff. 

The brunette had been reluctant to employ any help when her girlfriend had first suggested it, and insisted to Dani that they were perfectly capable of running the shop alone. The retired teacher, however, was rather persuasive, and after mentioning the perks of sharing their work-load, Jamie was on board. Soon after the discussion, they had then set out to find some budding gardeners willing to help them out, and much to Jamie’s surprise, their were quite a handful to choose from. 

Darcy is 19 and admittedly obsessed with all things green. As soon as her interview had started, Jamie knew she’d be a perfect fit. Her young enthusiasm was welcomed by Dani, who is also fairly fond of the teen, and the young girls knowledge has been growing at a rapid pace over the past year she’s been working at The Leafling. Her company is endlessly desired, yet unfortunately Darcy doesn’t drive.

That leaves Tom, a rough edged lad that in any other setting would boil Jamie with rage. In The Leafling, however, his expertise is praised. In his mid twenties, Tom is everything the shop needs. He’s got an extended skill set, a painfully entrancing charm, and a ridiculous amount of knowledge surrounding plants. Jamie has found herself and this employee to be rather alike, and is learning more and more about their childhood similarities as his time with them proceeds. Tom is a handyman, a proud owner of a pretty impressively sized van – one exceptionally useful to his employers right now. 

“Called Tom, said he’ll be ‘bout an hour,” the brunette grunts to Dani as she takes her seat in the van at last, only giving in because the air conditioning was alluring her sweaty frame. 

“Well we’ve still got plenty of time,” Dani voices, hopeful and positive, trying her best to deconstruct her lovers progressively intense demeanour. 

“Not the point really, is it?” Jamie retorts whilst fiddling with the radio dial, each channel scratching by as she attempts to switch it to an appealing station. 

“I said I was sorry,” Dani whines, her hand reaching for Jamie’s. A slightest fraction of a millisecond holds the contact before the brunette shoves her girlfriend away. 

The hostility of the woman is distressing. Jamie Taylor is known for being abrupt and at times aggressive, though Dani praises herself as she believes to have softened the woman up considerably over their years together. All of her hard work seems to fizzle away as Jamie glares at her with distaste. 

“Sorry doesn’t do it Dani,” the sound of the blonde’s full name is potent and somewhat unfamiliar in Jamie’s voice, “you can be such an idiot sometimes.”

Dani scoffs, “an idiot? Jesus Jay, calm down.”

The blonde can’t look into her lovers stare for long, it’s ambience is spiteful and overwhelmingly unbearable, “don’t tell me to fucking calm down mate,” Jamie snaps.

Dani gulps, not only because she’s slightly intimidated by Jamie’s aggression, but because the tight clench of the brunettes jawline as she speaks is particularly arousing. With her glance fixed on the sharp muscles of the woman’s clavicle and upper arms, Dani’s ears block out the indignant growl of Jamie’s voice. 

“Now you’re not even listening to me!” The brunette yells, picking up on the fact that her girlfriend is currently distracted by something else. Something impossibly more interesting than the argument they’re having right now, “it’s hot, I was stressed already, and I don’t wanna be late. Tom has the cheek to fucking charge us for his help – fair enough as it’s his day off, actually – but now we’ve got to pay out for-“

The scrutinising rant is cut short by the bold unanticipated slam of Dani’s lips, both women groan into the contact – despite their contrasting reasons of doing so, neither of them can resent the passionate embrace enough to pull away.

“God you’re so sexy when you’re angry,” Dani confesses as she draws back slightly, unfazed by the summer heat as she stays in close proximity to Jamie with their foreheads pushing up against one another’s. 

The brunettes next words are entirely unforeseen, “get in the back,” is harshly demanded. 

As adventurous young women, Dani and Jamie had at times dabbled in explorations of car sex. On whimsical occasions they’d drive out to the public lake just outside of town, find a discrete spot, and delve into one another greedily - yet that habit stopped a long time ago. They’d matured since then, become home owners, and, most significantly, evermore aware of laws against such activities. Dani had never been so embarrassed than when a police officer had knocked hard on the steamed coated window of their truck on night, disturbing her away from her growing orgasm.

“It’s daylight,” the blonde argues. 

“No ones driven past us for the whole time we’ve been sat here,” the other women contests, “we’re in the middle of nowhere, and I’m really not in the mood to talk to you right now, if I’m honest.”

Dani huffs out her annoyance and utmost disbelief, “but you can fuck me?”

“We can stay sitting here instead, listen to whatever this shit is, if that’s what you want,” Jamie teases, her voice is thick, smothered in want and desire, “but I’d much rather fill our time in other ways.”

Dani cannot argue with that, and most definitely doesn’t want to focus the next hour on listening to the god awful melodies escaping the vans dodgy speakers. After switching up the air-con’s intensity, the blonde doesn’t dwell on her eagerness before she’s virtually jumping out of her seat and climbing into the back. 

Jamie gawks at the view of Dani’s backside plummeting into the air as she struggles in between their two seats and fumbles further into the van. Mirroring her girlfriend’s action from this morning, Jamie brings back her hand in preparation before smacking hard onto Dani’s arse. The blonde squeals out her pleasant pain, an erotic sound that Jamie dares herself to inflict again – notes that the action of spanning is something in which she can certainly rely on releasing her anger with. 

A whole 60 minutes to kill, the question today isn’t only ‘how many?’ but ‘how long?’ How long will Dani be able to last, under the vicious lustful control on Jamie? – a woman whom has frustration boiling out of each and every crevice of her being, creating potions of unbound dominance and aggression. The luring spaciousness of the company van is both a blessing and a curse in this very moment, Dani feels her thighs begin to tremble as she watches her girlfriend climb into the back seats – much more elegantly than she had previously been. 

There’s no need to verbally announce their communal desires, so the couple clamber closer together in a hurry and glory themselves in the time they have to kill. 

“I can’t fucking believe you,” Jamie groans, lips attacking Dani’s neck with strident kisses, punctuating her speech, “in what world would abandoning a spare tire be a good idea?”

It’s a rhetorical question – Dani dares not to challenge it. For someone who is so adamant on not talking, Jamie seems to have an awful lot to say. Nevertheless, Dani doesn’t at all oppose to the prospect of a little dirty talk. She also cannot suppress the grateful whine that escapes her lips when Jamie’s teeth clamp down on her pulse point. 

“Thank fuck nobody can hear us,” Jamie laughs, almost as if she’s talking to herself, panting with severe craving.

In her lovers words, Dani inspects a guarantee – Jamie is fixated on the opportunity for hot, loud, angry sex. Blonde hair clings to her sweat soaked temples as she groans at the thought, her eyes scan the abandoned road and country side around them as her lover continues her rough ministrations and pushes her weight down, settled in between Dani’s legs. 

If Jamie were anybody else, the situation Dani currently finds herself in would be considerably discomforting. Yet, this is the love of her life, a woman whom has never failed to make her feel anything but safe and loved – and although, right now, as Jamie hikes up the blonde’s long skirt to allow her hands to travel eagerly towards budding heat, emotions drift down the scale to connote feelings of rage and aggression – Dani cannot cause hinderance to the growing want she has to be touched. 

“Please,” she begs, feeling Jamie’s blunt nails scratch at her inner thighs as her grip tightens alongside her frustration. 

The brunette looks up at Dani, whose mouth is gaped open in suspense and eyes are teetering closer to being wholly black, and where she’d routinely admire the erotic discomposure of her lover, today Jamie can’t tolerate the perfect shapes of Dani’s face, “turn around,” she orders.

Dani complies instantly, rolling her body over so that her chest pushes against the bench of cushioned seats below them. The expansive room of the van accommodates her loosely hanging limbs, yet doesn’t do justice to the suffocating intensity of pressure on top of her that Jamie supplies. 

“You like it when I tell you what to do, don’t you, you little slut,” the insult riddles off of the brunettes tongue in a way in which makes the woman beneath her shiver.

“Fuck yes,” Dani inaudibly grunts into the seat below her face, any possible tenderness the position causes is pushed away, outweighed by her increasing arousal. 

“What was that?” Jamie whispers as she leans down to Dani’s ear, biting it and then soothing its redness with her hot deft tongue. 

The words escape the blonde’s mouth without much deliberation, “yes Daddy.”

Dani feels Jamie lips turn up into a smirk against her neck. The tender attack of wet lips on skin only grows in desperation as the brunette computes her lovers words. Nicknames are often softer and loving in the comfort of their bedroom, although on occasion such dirty begs have communicated this slight kink. Jamie’s pussy pulses with delight at the sound of Dani calling her daddy. 

Rewarding the welcomed utterances forming from Dani beneath her, Jamie at last drifts her fingers further south, her digits are coated in thick wetness forthwith, “fucking hell.”

“Shit,” is muttered into the sultry air as Jamie’s fingers start to collect the abundance of come dripping from Dani’s folds. The blonde grinds her hips down, a hushed plea for more as her girlfriend continues to tease her clit and outer walls. 

“Hands and knees,” Jamie orders, needing their position to shift, creating a better angle for increased potential of pleasure. 

Once again, Dani follows suit, pushing her arse into the hair and against Jamie as her head rests on her hands that are holding her weight, the pressure is denting the softness of the seat – she can’t find it within herself to care. In bed, the couple are endlessly adventurous when considering new positions and opportunities, and Dani has grown to love this particular stance – arse in the air, facing away from Jamie with increasing anticipation, the brunette fucking her hard and fast from behind in a delicious angle that never fails to make Dani scream. 

“So wet for me,” Jamie huffs, lifting the entirety of Dani’s skirt to rest on her back and exposing soaked white underwear. 

“Jamie,” Dani sighs, wanting nothing more than to have the item dragged around her ankles and replaced with her girlfriends skilful touch. 

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” she laughs from above, chuckling her voice as her anger subsides slightly and is replaced by a growing ache to dominate the quivering body laid about before her. 

The spoken promise makes Dani whine, and she purposely pushes her weight back, skin colliding with Jamie – who pulls her closer with hands groping at naked hips. Colliding with the roughness of Jamie’s belt, Dani yearns for more contact, enjoys the cold metal of its clasp hitting at her arse, an agonising few centimetres away from her throbbing centre. 

“Call me it again,” the brunette orders, voice rasped and octaves lower than before, her right palm slaps at Dani’s cheek, the sound is wicked, it echoes. The blonde squirms, needing for Jamie to reach inside of her and loosen the coil tightly wound in her gut. Wrapping blonde lochs around her fist, Jamie tugs hard before demanding “say it.”

“Fuck me Daddy,” she complies, there’s a balmy sting in Dani’s scalp when her lover tightens her grip on blonde hair. 

With that, Jamie finally discards Dani’s panties – dropping it on the van’s floor to be found another day. Glistening wetness draws the brunettes attention, she doesn’t bother to announce warning before entering Dani with her middle finger. Curling it up to hit at roughness makes the blonde moan in delight. Foreplay would be torturous at this point, and Jamie is convinced she couldn’t possibly go on for much longer without taking out her rage by thrusting her digits with unheeding urgency into Dani. 

Pumping three slender fingers in and out of Dani’s oozing cunt creates a cacophony of beautifully erotic sounds. There’s a rhythmic slap every time Jamie’s palm hits skin, and a loud conscious liquid noise coinciding with Dani’s groans of pleasure. With a whole miles radius – maybe more – all to themselves, Jamie is reckless, using all her skill and knowledge to allow Dani access to heights she’s never reached before. 

“You’re close,” Jamie states, feeling her fingers suck into the gravitating pulse of everything Dani. Her fingers only quicken at the notion, thrusting with abandonment as the woman crumbles at her mercy.

“Fuck. Don’t stop,” Dani huffs, a yelp escapes her parted lips before she’s screaming, “Jamie Jamie Jamie.”

Laughing as she watches, and listens, on whilst Dani crumbles, Jamie is cruel and doesn’t retract her fingers, keeps jamming them as deep as they can go. The sweat beading at her forehead indicates she’s doing this right, unrestricted and boundless, making Dani pay, scream, come, and come, and come, “how many?”

The question had been asked as soon as their lips had first collided – Dani knew her lover profoundly, was sure that today of all days Jamie wouldn’t be settling with only one round of rough masterful sex. Only grunting her exception, Dani bounces her hips back and forth in tandem with Jamie’s fingers. Nearing closer to an equally as intense second orgasm. 

Country lanes are slender, ones in which to always take precautions – thankfully, the car that zooms past them disagrees with that matter. They both freeze for a moment when they hear it’s engine pass, are grateful for the summer heat that intertwined with their sexual steam and fogged up their windows. 

“Jesus,” Jamie sighs once the car is long away, her panic inflicts a tight jolt of her wrist. 

Dani yells. 

She’s shaking and moaning and bounces back and forth, greedy and determined to ride out this second release. Her lover, digits pounding deftly within her, keeps a rapid pace, and they’re both whispering profanities into the air as Dani tenses and begins to, once again, fall apart. 

“You’re such a little bitch,” Jamie grunts, her voice barely audible below the sounds of pleasure running from Dani’s lips, “Daddy’s little bitch.”

Jamie just called herself daddy, is still deep and eager inside her, and Dani’s sensitivity builds to joyful pain when her second orgasm nears its finish, “stop.”

No matter how angry and needy she is, Jamie must follow the lead of her lover. Bringing her fingers out of Dani, slow and considerate, she gives the blonde time to recover whilst cleaning up her digits with hungry lips, “fuck you taste so good.”

Breathless, Dani sighs. Indulges herself in these few moments of relaxation, knowing that soon Jamie will be ripping her apart again. 

As anticipated, strong purposeful hands grip at the blonde’s waste, lifting her skilfully and moving her like a rag doll until Dani’s sat on Jamie’s face. The brunette can’t help but greed for Dani’s custom taste, for more.

In the background, the radio provides them the time, an old gentleman is listing the news as the day hits 11am. 

Jamie’s eyes escape from below Dani, look up at her with furrowed brows, silently ordering her to lower herself onto tongue and lips, “mmm,” she hums faintly as Dani’s wetness plummets onto her face. The smell is exquisite.

The vibration of Jamie’s reaction ignites sensations throughout Dani’s core, “not gonna last long,” she confesses in a laugh as the woman beneath her gets to work. 

One broad lick over the entirety of Dani’s centre starts off Jamie’s routine - eating her out has always been divine, Dani’s poignant salty taste welcomed by an eager tongue. Jamie is sucking onto the nub of clit, hard and sensitive from previous voyages, it makes the blonde hesitantly shift away. Encouraging her, Jamie pulls her back down by the hips, a tight powerful hold keeping her in place. 

“Fucking hell,” Dani hushes, attempting to steady her uneven breaths whilst her pelvis shakes erratically in response to Jamie’s prowess. 

Seconds stretch out as Dani grinds down, moaning without a care in the world, eyes slam shut when Jamie’s tongue slips inside and beckons her to unveil. It’s exhilarating, the freeness of the countryside comforting their adventures and providing them with isolation from the rest of the world – it makes Dani’s third orgasm all the more overwhelming and sensational. 

Tires screech outside, and the blonde practically jumps off of Jamie, fumbling for her skirt and pulling it down. Equally as disorientated, Jamie whips up from her position lying down and dusts off the crease of her shirt before opening the door and revealing the sight of Tom in his infamously large vehicle.

“I’m still mad at you,” Jamie growls as she looks back at Dani, who’s grinning in a post-orgasm bliss. 

The blonde rolls her eyes as she watches Jamie’s hips sway elegantly, walking towards Tom. Suddenly the realisation that she’ll soon be in the presence of another being invades Dani’s mind. She’s rushing to make herself look presentable – like she didn’t just have three consecutive amazingly intense orgasms – when Tom rounds the corner and looks into the car. 

“You feeling alright?” He asks, kind tone and concerned expression.

“Yeah yeah,” Dani hurriedly breathes out, “just a hot day.”

Tom’s eyes scan down to the floor, home to a soaked white thong. He looks up, unsure if Dani had followed his gaze, “sure,” he laughs. 

Needless to say – the bumpy ride to the delivery was agonising for Dani to sit through. Luckily, there customers didn’t take notice to their lateness, or to the fact Dani undoubtedly stank of sex. 

Money in, anger out, it seems as if a holiday awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was... intense.  
> As always, prompts are welcomed.  
> How do we feel about the threesome chapter?


End file.
